


【盾冬】Shall We Dance

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 原發表於2014/07/04這是隊長的生日賀文。裡面Bucky劇透的書都是真實存在的書，兩本很經典，兩本在這兩年的書市很紅，應該有很多人看過。所以如果有哪位冰雪聰明的小夥伴認出是什麼書請不要說出書名來喔~還有他們看的電影是《第凡內早餐 Breakfast at Tiffany's》，所以那個珠寶店當然就是，嗯我們這裡就不幫他們打廣告了XD
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Steve有了其他人。雖然沒有證據，但Bucky認為他應該沒猜錯。

他是在一個偶然的情況之下發現第一個跡 象。Steve很晚才回來，儘管他輕手輕腳地關門，把盾牌放在走廊上，脫鞋子，從衣櫃裡拿出乾淨衣服後迅速溜進浴室洗澡，企圖不發出任何聲音以免吵醒床上 的人，但Bucky還是在他轉動鑰匙開門的時候就醒過來了。他縮在被窩裡，閉著眼睛，在黑暗中感受Steve的一舉一動，然後一股陌生的氣味鑽進他的鼻子 裡。那是混合了香水和化妝品的人工香料味道。屬於女人的味道。

Bucky感到奇怪，但沒有多想。Steve在外面會遇到許許多多的女人，一點味道跟著回來，這也沒什麼。雖然平常他帶回來的，大多是一點汗味，塵土和煙霧的味道。

Steve洗完澡之後小心翼翼地爬上他們的床，然後輕輕在Bucky的後腦勺上落下一吻，再一手橫過他的腰，將他攬在自己懷裡，就像平常Steve晚歸的時候會做的那樣。Bucky安下心來，讓自己可以真正睡去。

所 以當同樣的味道第二次第三次一次又一次出現在晚歸的Steve身上的時候，Bucky開始感到不尋常，特別是Steve晚歸的情況越來越頻繁。當然美國隊 長不是什麼朝九晚五的工作，但即使沒有出任務的日子，Steve也會晚歸。在之前，Steve只要沒有任務就會待在家裡，和Bucky一起隨便做點什麼， 或者帶著Bucky出去晃晃。他不催促Bucky快點融入社會，或是答應神盾局的邀請，或是出去交朋友，Steve並不逼迫Bucky變回所謂的正常人或 原來的樣子，他讓他按著自己的步調去調整，包容他古怪的脾氣。神盾局幫他安排一個重新社會化的課程，讓他能再度融入與習慣這個社會，Bucky常常翹 課，Steve也沒有說過什麼，看心理醫生他愛去不去也沒有關係。Bucky覺得自己好像被Steve放養在這個名為二十一世紀的大草原上，自由自在的東 摸摸西聞聞，喜歡的話還能滾來滾去，沒人會命令他，但他有家可回，有人在一旁守著他。Steve愛他，他親口說的。

所 以當Steve因為和另一個女人太過靠近，而沾染了對方的氣息，這種事讓Bucky感到不可思議。除了Bucky，Steve總是和他人保持適當的距離， 不會冒犯對方的私人空間，也不會讓對方闖入。如果他不是待在一個滿是香水味的房間裡幾個小時，就得讓另一個帶著這樣味道的女子貼在他的身上，才能讓他帶著 這個味道回到他們的家。

Bucky認為這推論很合理，但卻讓他的心感到疼痛，而且覺得自己好像在演什麼俗氣的連續 劇。難道他要像那些懷疑老公外遇的元配一樣，開始翻找Steve的襯衫，尋找可疑的口紅印，檢查他的手機，要他一五一十地報告自己每天的行蹤 嗎？Bucky可做不出來，更何況Steve還只是他的男朋友而已。Bucky採用更直接一點的方式。

"為什麼你這 幾天晚回來的時候身上都有香水味？"你跟哪個野女人去哪裡鬼混了小心老子掐死你這句話他沒有說出來，他必須保持從容冷靜的身段，冬兵因為打翻醋桶家暴美國 隊長這件事傳出去大家都不要做人了。更何況現在場合也不對，他們正在一家手工訂製服店試穿西裝，準備參加Sam下個月舉行的婚禮，Steve是伴郎，當然 不能隨便穿。裁縫師傅就蹲在他的腳邊不知道在修改什麼，但他還是適時轉動自己的金屬手臂，含蓄地創造一些威嚇的效果，以達到取得實話的目的。

Steve先是一臉茫然，然後他想起了什麼，明顯驚慌了一下，眼神左右游移，非常符合在外偷腥的老公或男朋友被抓包的反應，"呃，是跟我搭配的那個女探員，她有用香水。"

安靜的裁縫師傅抬起頭來看了Steve一眼，彷彿不敢相信他用這麼彆腳的藉口，然後他又低下頭去工作。

Steve 說謊。Steve很不會說謊，Bucky一眼就能看得出來。Steve通常不會對他說謊的，他對他說的永遠都是實話。所以他真的在外面有了別人嗎？但他看 著Steve，Steve正在凝視著他。當Bucky穿上剪裁合身有完美腰線的西裝，從試衣間走出來，站在三面穿衣鏡的前面時，Steve的眼神亮了起 來。他兩手緊緊交握，看著Bucky的表情彷彿在看著這世上最珍貴的寶物，既深情又沉迷。這是深愛著Bucky的Steve，Bucky不會認錯。

好 吧，這其中一定有什麼誤會。臥底任務千百種，或許Steve現在出的是他們得要緊靠在一起的那種，他說謊是因為神盾局要他保密，這也不算太奇怪。他想要相 信Steve，他們之間的經歷太特別，太深刻，沒有人可以理解，也沒有人可以替代。Steve趁裁縫師離開時走過來，關上試衣間的門。他輕輕捧著 Bucky的臉，給他一個令他全身發燙的親吻。他貼在Bucky臉頰旁的手心和眼裡的溫暖將Bucky心中所有的懷疑都沖刷得一乾二淨，還開始怪自己怎麼 可以不相信他。他們試完衣服離開，散步回家，路上買了晚餐的食材，然後一起準備晚餐。所謂的一起準備，就是Steve負責洗菜備料和料理，Bucky坐在 中島旁的高腳椅上，一邊喝著Chardonnay一邊對著Steve指手劃腳，我喜歡吃這個，我不喜歡吃那個，奶油多加一點。晚餐後他們一起看影集，一起 洗澡，慵懶地做愛。Bucky看著Steve認真又嚴謹地幫他保養他的金屬手臂，他覺得很幸福，又很安全。什麼香水味的都被他拋到腦後。

******

然 後是那張信用卡簽單收據。它就這樣落在地板上，Bucky撿起來的時候瞄了一眼，是在一家昂貴的名牌珠寶店的消費。上個月他們窩在沙發上看一部老電影，雖 說是老電影，但和他們倆的年紀比起來，這電影還是年輕多了。優雅美麗的女主角坐著計程車來到這家店門外，看著玻璃櫥窗裡的珠寶，吃著麵包，喝著咖啡。 Natasha說每個女孩都會希望自己擁有這家牌子的珠寶，特別是婚戒，Sam就是聽了她的話才會刮去一大部分存款買那家的婚戒向Laura求婚。簽單的 日期是三周前，Steve既沒有也不可能戴珠寶，而那個簽單上又確確實實是他的名字和簽名。所以Steve去買了珠寶，送給某個人。Steve沒有姊妹， 母親早就蒙主寵召，也沒有哪個值得這樣大禮的親友還在世。這女孩像那電影女主角一樣有氣質又充滿靈氣嗎？Bucky完全能想像Steve會被這樣的女孩吸 引。或者是有點強悍，堅強獨立，像當初的Carter一樣？那也不是不可能。不管是怎樣的女孩，總之是讓Steve會願意刷下大筆金額去買珠寶來取悅的女 孩。

Bucky不知道該把這張簽單收據怎麼辦，又不能繼續丟在地上。他想把它撕碎，然後在一個戲劇性的爭吵中將碎紙 扔到Steve正義的臉上。但他實在不敢相信，也不願意相信Steve會做這樣的事。Steve可是那個會把盾牌丟進河裡，把自己的性命交給Bucky， 只為了讓Bucky想起自己的人；他可是花了好幾個月的時間跟在他屁股後面，不強迫他回來，只是默默守護他，讓他做自己想做的事的人；他可是花了一個又一 個的夜晚，陪著因惡夢無法入眠而崩潰的Bucky的人。Steve對Bucky的心誰都不該懷疑。Bucky安慰自己，或許那家珠寶店有賣珠寶以外的東 西，例如輪胎和機油？或者是其他很昂貴的東西？他不知道，新世紀太令人匪夷所思了。他找到Steve平常存放收據的櫃子，抽屜裡整理得井然有序，他把這張 簽單收據和其他信用卡的收據放在一起夾好，關起來。

"我實在不知道該怎麼寫，這可是我第一次的伴郎致詞。又要溫馨又要幽默，到時候我說得出話來嗎？"Steve盤著腿坐在他們的床上，對著手上的稿紙塗塗改改，然後嘆了一口氣。"而且我還得跳舞，跳舞，唉。"

Steve 拿起放在床頭櫃上的高腳杯，喝了一口晚餐喝剩的Gevrey-Chambertin之後把杯子遞給Bucky。Steve難得今天沒有任務也沒有晚歸，也 沒有香水味。他很早就回來下廚，給他們兩個做了一頓大餐，開一瓶好酒。Bucky忍不住想這是什麼補償心理嗎？但Steve只是笑笑說最近他回來的時候 Bucky都睡了，他想他了。Steve的表情一如往常地真摯，毫不保留他對Bucky的感情，這讓Bucky感到一陣悸動又很困惑。他心裡疼痛的地方擴 大了，只要想到Steve會對那個女子露出這樣的表情，對她說"我想妳了"，那份赤裸裸的愛再也不屬於Bucky，就讓他疼痛不已。他過去經歷過太多可怕 的折磨，但這種感覺就像是有人把手伸進他的胸口，用力擠壓他的心。他驚訝於自己竟然對Steve淪陷得那麼深，所以他不打算保持沉默。

"一定沒有問題的，你可是在舞台上跳大腿舞給大家看過的人，伴郎致詞和跳舞小意思。"Bucky小心不要捏破手裡的高腳杯，或者是把高腳杯從Steve的頭上砸下去。他把杯子裡的酒全部喝光，"還有你為什麼跑去買珠寶？"

Steve嚇一跳似的抬起頭，"你怎麼知道的？"

"信用卡簽單收據。"為了不讓自己聽起來太像疑神疑鬼翻箱倒櫃就為了盤查老公行程的元配，他特地強調，"掉在地上被我撿到。"

Bucky覺得有那麼一瞬間Steve要說實話了，但他考慮了一下又縮回去，"那是幫Sam先刷卡買的，送給Laura的。他的卡刷爆了。"

Steve又在撒謊了。但既然他不願意承認，那麼Bucky現在也不打算戳破。法院要判刑也得有真實的證據，他會找到的。

Steve 顯然想到一個移轉Bucky注意力的方法。他把Bucky手上的高腳杯拿過來擺在床頭櫃上，把稿紙往地上一扔，拉著Bucky一起倒向床鋪。Bucky在 他的身子底下掙扎，Steve擠進他的雙腿間。Steve壓著他，Bucky賞了他一巴掌。Steve鉗住他的手，強吻他。Bucky咬他的嘴唇，咬到他 都能嘗到血腥味，Steve不放開。最後Bucky軟化在那個堅定不移的親吻裡，他的手被Steve用力緊握開始發疼，但那也不妨礙他們扯掉對方的衣服。 Bucky發現在習慣了Steve平常溫和的對待之後，自己竟然挺喜歡他現在霸道的樣子。

Steve將一個又一個的 吻印在Bucky的嘴唇和身體上，他的疤痕上。Steve溫柔又專注，就像他們每次共享這種親密的擁抱一樣。似乎永不停止的愛撫，令人全身顫慄的進 入，Steve在Bucky的身體裡，和他緊緊結合在一起的事實總讓Bucky陷入一種身處綺麗美夢的錯覺裡。他拋開不安和疑慮，允許自己享受和品味他的 愛人用無數個親吻與炙熱的撫摸和逐漸加快的節奏所建立起來的神奇時刻。在他們緊抓著彼此的臂膀和腰際，吐出粗重的喘息與近似哭泣的呻吟，在強烈的撞擊裡， 即將攀上高峰，最激烈也最失控的時候，Steve在Bucky的耳邊不停低語他的名字，而我愛你這三個字則是伴著他們上升至快感的最頂端。

事 後Steve趴在Bucky的身上睡著了，他緊抱著Bucky的樣子，就好像他很怕Bucky隨時會消失不見一樣。一個超過兩百磅重的超級士兵要是這樣壓 在別人身上一整晚的話誰都吃不消，但是Bucky可以承受，也不介意。Bucky用他有感覺的那隻手輕撫Steve的頭髮，的確，Steve在某些事情上 對他說謊，他有事瞞他，但他一定有他的理由。更何況當他說愛他的時候是真心的，就算Bucky再怎麼胡思亂想也不會否認這點。他把胸前的Steve抱得更 緊了點，感受他的重量和體溫。"我也愛你。"他輕聲說。Steve聽不見，他從沒從Bucky口中聽過這句話，因為每次Bucky都是在他睡著的時候才對 他說的。

******

Steve的生日快到了，這是他們在一起以後Steve 第一次過生日。同時這也是美國的生日，Sam的婚禮也將在這一天舉行，他說這樣他就永遠不會忘記結婚紀念日了。Bucky想要有所表示，算是對於他受到 Steve無微不至照顧和陪伴的感謝。他記得以前給Steve的禮物都是書，因為Steve就是會抱著書窩在角落裡一下午的那種人。這次他也想再送本書， 因為Steve好像什麼都不缺。

Bucky看看窗外的天空，藍天白雲，陽光普照。今天是好天氣，適合出門。他站在窗 前掙扎了一下才下定決心，這是他每次單獨出門前必須跑過一遍的流程。不過是自己出門，有什麼了不起的，比起過去他進行過的無數次任務，暗殺萬人簇擁的宗教 領袖，除掉關在銅牆鐵壁裡的軍閥，諸如此類的，自己出門真的沒什麼，打開門跨出去就好了，他不斷這樣告訴自己。別打給Steve，他把手機塞進口袋裡，又 拿出來，找到Steve的電話，又放棄，再把手機塞回口袋，又不是三歲小孩了出門還要人陪，他鄙視這種神經兮兮的行為。他換上一件改造過的工作褲，挑了一 把SIG P226塞進右大腿邊那個有槍套的口袋，又拿了一把小刀放進腰間的暗袋，再穿上一件有薄的連帽杉。他拉上拉鍊，用帽兜蓋住腦袋，把頭髮撥到臉頰兩旁，忍住 不要挑選更多武器帶上街的慾望之後才出門。他看起來就像現在街上許多站沒站像的年輕人一樣，稍微駝背，兩手插在口袋裡，iPod耳機塞進耳朵，努力不引起 別人的注意。紐約太多高樓了，到處都有可供狙擊手藏身的點，每次他出門都在小心注意著可能的威脅。有Steve在身邊的話他會放鬆很多，但他的眼睛從來沒 有停止搜索過，深怕來自過去的鬼魂會再跳出來將他拖進無邊的黑暗裡。

Bucky在書店閒晃了幾個鐘頭。平常日的早上 書店裡客人不多，他可以在冷清安靜的氣氛裡慢慢逛，翻翻這一本，翻翻那一本，把書拿起來聞一聞，摸摸乾燥的紙頁。最後他挑了一本Edward Hopper的畫冊。他記得很久以前，Steve喜歡過他的畫。他的畫不美，但很寫實。Bucky把包好的畫冊拿在手上，走上紐約的街頭，Nirvana 音樂在耳邊響著。無論是誰推薦Nirvana給Steve他都搞錯了，這根本不合Steve的味口，非要說的話，他更喜歡60年代到80年代的搖滾音樂。 從服裝到音樂品味，Steve無一不受到Bucky"你這個老頭子"的評語。但和現代正流行的歌曲比起來，他們倆聽的都退流行了，現在的年輕人聽 Justin Bieber，多麼令人哀傷啊。和剛出門時相比，Bucky覺得自在多了。身邊的人熙來攘往，沒有誰多看他一眼。

他 在一家花店前看見Steve的哈雷機車。同款的，他告訴自己，但他還是慢慢走到花店的櫥窗旁往裡頭窺視。他看見Steve，他的Steve，就站在櫃檯前 低著頭寫什麼東西。Steve和店員交談，然後付錢，之後走了出來，手上並沒有拿任何花。Bucky躲到柱子旁，Steve沒有看見他，跨上他的哈雷機 車，騎走。

Bucky想了想，推開花店的門走進去。

"午安！需要買什麼花嗎？"店員從一桶桶的花裡朝他搭招呼。

"剛剛有個......Rogers先生，來買花？"

"請問您是？"

Bucky突然有一股衝動，要把這位和藹的店員直接掐死，這樣就不用跟他解釋一堆了。但他很快壓抑下那樣的衝動，他仔細回想那個幫他重新社會化的課程有沒有提過碰到這種狀況要怎麼處理，結果一無所獲，於是他依直覺行動，不用殺人的那一種。

"Rogers先生說他剛剛來訂花，資料好像留錯了，要我來修正一下。"Bucky說謊說得很自然，不曉得他的老師會不會給他打個A+

"喔這樣啊。"店員不疑有他，走進櫃檯翻出訂貨單。"他才剛出去呢。"

"老人家記性不好。"

店員爆出笑聲，"說的也是，以美國隊長的年紀來說他是老年人了沒錯啊。"

Bucky仔細看了訂貨單。Steve訂了一大束花，送給一個叫Gloria Lopez的女人，地址在SoHo區，那個聽說現在在路上隨便撞個人都能撞到藝術家的地方，而送花的時間在兩周後。Steve還留了言要寫在和花一起送去的卡片上：

Dear Gloria:

生日快樂，謝謝妳的耐心。

Steve

Bucky匆忙離開，留下一臉錯愕的店員。果然有個女人，而Steve要送花給她。這個模糊的影子不再是Bucky偏執幻想下的產物，而是有個名字。Gloria Lopez，這名字Bucky一點也不認得。那個香水味是屬於她的嗎？

他的手機響起，是Steve。"嘿，我剛打回家沒人接，你在外面嗎？"Steve的聲音傳來，他好像在什麼很吵的地方，"我剛好有幾個小時的空檔，一起吃午餐好嗎？"

Bucky很想拒絕，可是他想不到理由。"好。"

"你在哪裡？我去接你。"

在查你的小祕密，Rogers。"不用了，告訴我你在哪。"

Bucky 到了中央公園裡一家位在湖畔的餐廳，Steve微笑看他走來。Steve今天穿得簡單休閒，卻還是像服裝雜誌裡走出來的模特兒一樣好看，金髮在陽光中閃 耀，站在人群裡的他特別顯眼。他好迷人，Bucky心想，可是我現在應該生他的氣，因為他送花給別人。但Steve用指背輕輕摩擦Bucky的臉時他沒有 躲開。"你願意自己出來走走是好的，今天天氣那麼好。"

"你有事先訂位嗎？這家餐廳很紅的，連我都知道。"

"我想當美國隊長還是有好處的吧。"Steve注意到他拿在手裡的包裹，"那是什麼？"

"你的生日禮物。"

"我猜，是書吧？"

"不是，是一把機關槍。"

"書本造型的機關槍，我都不知道他們有出這種型號。"

"科技日新月異，誰知道他們能搞出什麼。"

Steve 發出一陣輕笑，Bucky發現自己因為Steve的笑聲而感到愉悅。但這是不對的，再一次強調，他應該要生氣才對，他剛發現他訂花給一個陌生女人。他應該 要揍他一拳，或者跟他大吵大鬧，把他的東西從他們位於三樓的公寓窗子往外丟，徒手拆了他的哈雷機車。可是他還是很想要相信Steve的，這裡面一定有什麼 誤會，他也很懶得再問Steve送花的事，因為Steve八成會用另一個拙劣的理由來搪塞他。他的心裡有兩個拔河小隊在比賽，拉過來又扯過去，他覺得很 煩，想破壞，想拆東西，他的老師露出不以為然的表情跳進他的腦海裡。

他們進餐廳之後，被安排到湖邊的位置，視野絕 佳，能看到天鵝游來游去，遠方還有人在划船，湖面泛起陣陣漣漪，還有涼爽的微風，這是家氣氛很浪漫的餐廳，情侶一對對。Bucky看過電視節目的介紹，知 道這裡是熱門的婚禮場地，不提早大半年的都訂不到，他想像了一下一堆新娘子為了訂到夢幻婚禮場地而大打出手的畫面。有著明艷笑容的女服務生對他們的造訪熱 情歡迎，正確說來，她的熱情是給Steve一個人的，而Steve則有禮的回應她。是啊，像Steve這樣的人，高大英俊，彬彬有禮，氣質出眾，還算是個 名人，會吸引很多女孩的注意吧，會有很多寫著電話號碼的字條塞進他的口袋吧，Gloria Lopez是這樣搭上他的嗎？女服務生因為Steve一句平凡無奇的話笑得花枝亂顫，Steve也回以微笑。

Bucky突然覺得很火大。你是在對誰笑得那麼好看？是在笑個屁！

他不動聲色地把怒火集中在Steve身上，然後點了菜單上最貴的餐點，企圖用傷害他的荷包來傷害他。

但 這招顯然沒用，Steve眼睛眨都沒眨一下。事實上Steve為Bucky花錢從來不手軟，例如他們去買西裝，手工訂製服本來就不便宜了，Steve還為 他訂了兩套，一套比要穿去Sam的婚禮那套還要更正式的，就好像他有很多婚禮要參加一樣。點最貴的餐點這招攻擊力道顯然太小了。

服 務生離開之後，Bucky瞇著眼睛盯著Steve，就好像他是他的任務，必須除之而後快，Steve被他盯得汗毛直豎。Bucky的課教他怎麼面對社會上 各式各樣的衝突情境，店員找錯錢給你該怎麼辦？不，Barnes中士，你不能因為這樣就揍他一拳。在路上被路人不小心撞到該怎麼辦？不行，撞回去不是一個 合適的選項，用踢的也不行。他的重新社會化課程教他很多如何融入社會的技巧，如何像個正常人一樣的反應，卻沒有教他男朋友出軌的時候該怎麼辦。我可以拿衝 鋒槍掃射那些企圖勾引我男朋友的女人嗎？Bucky打算下次去上課的時候這樣問老師。衝鋒槍太過激烈的話，我可以扯光她們的頭髮嗎？我可以扛著RPG去轟 掉Gloria Lopez的家嗎？我有地址！

最後Bucky終於打破沉默，"笑得很開心啊？要不要跟她要個電話啊？我不介意的。"

Steve是個敏銳的人，特別是在關於Bucky的情緒反應上，所以他知道自己現在皮要繃緊一點。"我不想跟她要電話，我也沒有笑得很開心。"他加重語氣，像在對法官保證自己的無辜。

Bucky的腦中突然冒出一個畫面，他看見自己越過桌子用金屬手臂掐住Steve的脖子用力搖晃，要他坦白從寬，快給老子從實招來那個Gloria他媽的Lopez跟你是什麼關係。

但他只是冷著臉坐在位子上，"怎麼？她不是你的菜？"

"你知道我的菜是什麼。"Steve想說個笑來沖淡緊張氣氛，"要有褐色的頭髮，大眼睛，講話很柔軟，腮幫子很大。你要是有認識這樣的人可以介紹給我。哈，我面前就坐一個。"

Bucky一點都沒有笑，"我是說真的，我不介意。如果你有看上哪個更喜歡的，跟我說一聲就行了，我們都是大人了。"

Steve嚴肅起來。"我不想要她的電話，我也不會看上其他更喜歡的。我只要你而已。"

送沙拉和麵包過來的服務生僵住在他們的桌邊，Steve和她一樣尷尬。"Steve小親親，我的寶貝，沙拉送來了。"Bucky對著Steve微笑，笑得Steve心裡發寒。

服務生很快將餐點擺在他們的面前。"親愛的，我要你餵我。"Bucky對著快步逃離現場的服務生背影說。

"讓我當眾出糗很好笑啊？"

"超好笑的，我肚子都痛了。"

"能讓你笑是我的榮幸。"Steve幫Bucky把麵包塗上奶油，遞給他，"扯平了吧？"

一個女孩子的聲音插進來。"不好意思打擾你。不過你是美國隊長嗎？"

一 群打扮光鮮亮麗，活像從Sex and the City裡走出來的女人，像巨木林一樣圍在他們的桌子旁，散發香水味。她們興奮地拉著Steve站起來到一旁和他合照，說笑，把手搭在他的胸肌上笑，笑得 她們潤絲過的長髮左右搖晃，發出快樂的尖叫聲。她們把Steve包圍在中間，Steve笑得有些靦腆。扯平？Bucky撕下麵包的一角塞進嘴裡，我跟你沒 完。

Steve終於掙脫那些香噴噴的女孩子，收斂笑容回到座位上。"抱歉，我不知道怎麼拒絕。"

"沒關係。"Bucky塗了一塊麵包遞給他，做為理解的表示。Steve看起來像鬆了一口氣一樣地接過麵包。

"明天要去Sam的婚禮彩排，你沒忘吧？明天應該沒有課吧？"Steve問。

"我得要問一下我的秘書，有沒有幫我安排這項行程。"

"別這樣，我跟你道歉，不要再生氣了行嗎？"Steve的手伸過來握住Bucky的。

不行。Bucky對他微微一笑，輕拍他的手背。

湯端上桌。Bucky的是海鮮濃湯，Steve的是番茄蔬菜濃湯。紅通通的番茄蔬菜濃湯剛出爐，還冒著熱氣。

Bucky指著Steve背後的方向，"那是誰？"

"誰？"Steve轉過頭去。Bucky把水杯的水倒在自己胸前。

"我沒看到誰。"Steve轉過來，"Bucky你胸口都濕了！"

Bucky搖搖水杯，"我手滑了。"

Steve離開座位去幫他拿紙巾。Bucky打開桌上的辣椒粉罐子，把整罐辣椒粉都倒進Steve的番茄蔬菜濃湯裡，然後攪拌均勻。

Steve拿著紙巾回來，幫Bucky擦拭衣服。然後Bucky拿起自己的湯匙喝湯，Steve也是。Steve在吞下第一口湯的時候，他先嗆了一下，接著開始劇烈咳嗽，臉色急速脹紅，滿頭大汗，服務生跑過來關心。

"我的天啊怎麼回事？"

"湯..."Steve咳到說不出話來，他拼命灌水。

服務生嘗了一小口之後吐掉，"好辣！怎麼會這樣？"

沒 多久餐廳經理和大廚都來了，大家圍在Steve身邊，給他遞冰水和牛奶，Bucky則是拿冰毛巾幫他擦汗。經理不斷道歉，表示一定是廚房哪個環節出了 錯，Steve擦著眼淚和鼻涕說沒有關係，然後他們獲得了一頓免費午餐，雖然Bucky很懷疑此刻Steve麻木的舌頭還能吃出什麼味道，四倍體力四倍力 氣四倍持久力的美國隊長原來並沒有四倍的吃辣能力。

吃完午餐之後Steve用紅腫的嘴唇親了親Bucky，帶著發紅 的眼眶回神盾局。Bucky則繞回去書店，在店員的推薦之下買了幾本家裡沒有，但絕對精彩的推理小說和犯罪小說。他找了一間光線明亮的咖啡廳，挑了一個能 看見入口和店內幾乎每個座位的角落，點了一杯特大杯的咖啡，加三顆糖，還有三塊蛋糕，然後開始閱讀這些小說。九頭蛇給他打那個莫名其妙的血清有一個挺不錯 的功能，就是閱讀速度很快。他花了一個下午的時間把這幾本新買的書讀完，再跟店員借一隻筆。

他翻開第一本書，在大約 二分之一，也就是讀者已經進入狀況，卻也還猜不到結局的地方，在主角推測誰為兇手的情節上，寫下"每個人都是兇手，都進去捅了死者一刀。" 他翻開第二本書，在中間找到一個名字，圈起來，"媽媽就是他老婆。" 第三本，他在三分之一的章節，空白處寫上"女主角沒死，一切都是她自導自演陷害丈夫的陰謀。" 第四本，他決定仁慈一點，第二章就把男主角的名字圈起來，"他不是她老公，是她的情夫，當初就是他攻擊她的。"

回家 前他到了禮品店，挑了一個禮物盒，把這些埋了劇透炸彈的書和Edward Hopper的畫冊一起扔進去，請店員包好，還特地選了有星星圖案的包裝紙。他去買了幾件和Steve的內褲一樣款式和顏色，但小了一號的新內褲回家，然 後把Steve的舊內褲都丟掉換上新的塞回衣櫃裡。

他找到Steve放在車上聽歌用的iPod，把裡面那些經典搖滾 爵士藍調340年代歌曲全部刪掉，然後把Mariah Carey、Celine Dion和Whitney Houston等人的跨世紀天后情歌精選輯通通灌進去。親愛的Steve，My heart will go on，I will always love you，句句都是我的真心話，希望你能感受到我的愛，Bucky一邊在iTunes上買歌一邊隨著音樂搖頭晃腦的，我是不是你的Dreamlover啊 Steve。同時為了讓Steve日後和年輕美眉調情說笑的時候能跟上她們的腳步，他也沒忘了灌進Justin Bieber的專輯。他想像美國隊長和他的隊友們，一起坐在車裡，要前往某個地方打什麼外星怪物的時候，Baby baby baby ohhh~的音樂在車廂裡響起，大家會是什麼表情。Bucky冷笑一聲，把變身完畢煥然一新的iPod放回Steve的車上去。

晚 上Steve又帶著香水味晚歸了。Bucky被他抱在懷裡，越想越生氣。他一個翻身把金屬拳頭砸在Steve的臉上。Steve被驚醒，流著鼻血，在浴室 裡對裝出一臉愧疚的Bucky擺出可憐兮兮的樣子。看到Steve受傷Bucky突然覺得自己有點過頭了，或許那個女人只是他的朋友，香水味真的就只是搭 擋，珠寶也真的是Sam要買給Laura的，而且也不是他主動找那些女人來糾纏他的。Bucky的內心湧起歉意，走過去抱著他。Steve仰著頭一手拿衛 生紙摀住鼻子，一手摸摸Bucky的頭髮，跟他說我沒事不用擔心就算你打斷我的鼻子也沒關係的我還是愛你。

待續


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 裡面提到的那部電影是偉大的，永垂不朽的《北非諜影 Casablanca》。Bucky說他們會永遠擁有巴黎是因為裡面有一句台詞，"We'll always have Paris"

第二天早上，Bucky在食物和咖啡的香味中醒來。他頂著一頭亂髮，刷牙洗臉之後來到廚房外。穿著睡衣，鼻子還有點紅腫的Steve正把有些焦脆的 培根分到盤子上。儘管昨晚吃了一記Bucky的金屬拳頭，Steve仍然是更早起的那個。Steve今天看起來心情不錯，不僅嘴裡哼著歌，腳下還踩來踩去 像在跳舞一樣，只不過跳得很糟糕。他哼的歌Bucky記得，那是一部電影的主題曲，叫As Time Goes By。當年他從軍隊休假回來，他們一起去看過那部電影。男主角送他一生的摯愛上了飛機，為了她殺人好讓她平安離去，他們和戲院裡滿滿的觀眾隨著男主角一起 看著女主角的飛機飛走，所有的人都發出嘆息。他們在很多年醒來之後發現這部電影現在成了史上最偉大的愛情電影之一，儘管男女主角最後並沒有從此過著幸福快 樂的日子。

"我覺得真正的愛情不是兩個人非要在一起不可，而是希望對方平安快樂。"看完電影，Steve和Bucky在夜色裡走路回家的時候說，"Rick忍痛割愛看著Ilsa離開，為了更偉大的目標奮鬥，這更有意義，特別是這種時候，整個世界都陷入了危險，個人的愛情似乎不是那麼重要了。"

Bucky把手搭在當時還是小弱雞的Steve肩上，"就知道你心裡只想著世界和平。不過如果我是Rick也會這麼做吧。更何況，他們會永遠擁有巴黎。"

Bucky 倚著廚房門，看到Steve分完培根之後一個華麗的轉身撞在櫃子上。這小子，當初Bucky教他跳舞，好讓他有一天可以跟喜歡的女孩優雅地在舞池裡旋轉。 小時候Steve就說過，將來他想要和他心愛的人跳一支舞，再向她求婚。但跳舞使他顯得更笨拙了，同手同腳，節奏感很差，踩傷Bucky好幾次。他們跳過 As Time Goes By，也跳過The Way You Look Tonight，還有Cheek to Cheek，可惜當時Steve太矮小了，要臉頰貼著臉頰跳舞根本就不可能。Steve最終沒有學會跳舞，遇見Carter之前他也沒有喜歡過哪個女孩 子。

Steve一注意到Bucky出現馬上停了下來。

"如果我不幫你梳頭，你是不是打算就用鳥窩頭的造型出門？"Steve把平底鍋放進水槽裡，順便洗了下手。

"我們都認識那麼久了，形象什麼的就不重要了吧。"Bucky坐在他的位子上，"你今天心情好像不錯，那能大發慈悲地幫我倒杯伏特加嗎？"

"你作夢吧。"Steve幫他倒了杯柳橙汁。"你先吃早餐，我去換衣服。"

Bucky伸出食指點點Steve的鼻子，"還疼嗎？"

"不疼了。"Steve笑一笑，彎腰親吻Bucky的額頭，"以後我得把你摟緊一點，你就不會亂翻身了。"

Bucky 看著Steve寬大的背影，他輕柔的吻在Bucky的額頭上留下溫暖的感覺。凡事都有底線，Bucky的底線就是沒辦法看到Steve受傷，那令他想起他 曾對他做過的事。在爆炸聲中，在墜落的飛船裡，在不斷落下的火花與殘骸下，Bucky狠狠地傷害了Steve。到了後來，Bucky哭著為當時的自己道 歉，Steve只給他一個深深的擁抱，還有更深的吻。

就算Steve真的有外遇好了，他們會有別的解決辦法的。但無 論如何，Bucky決不會再讓Steve因為自己而受傷。他不想再胡思亂想搞得自己心煩意亂，他今天就會直接向Steve問清楚，無論答案是什麼，至少他 不會繼續糾結下去。做了這樣的決定之後，他反而覺得輕鬆了，一邊吃早餐一邊看著體育頻道的新聞。

"你要告訴我這是怎麼回事嗎？"Steve的聲音傳來。Bucky轉頭看向他，還沒來得及吞下的果汁全噴出來，然後他拍著桌子大笑。

Steve 上半身穿著白T-shirt，下半身則只穿了Bucky昨天幫他買的新內褲，雙腳開開地站在那裡。小一號的內褲緊緊繃在Steve的跨下，邊緣深深陷進肉 裡，令他看起來像是有個啤酒肚一樣，還很有壓迫感地凸顯他下體的形狀，讓Steve的小老弟像是急著掙脫布料好彈出來呼吸新鮮空氣似的。

"你把我原來的內褲怎麼了？"

"幫小Steve換新衣服嘛。"Bucky笑得停不下來，"我的手機在哪？手機！我一定要拍下來！"

Steve張開雙手擺在大腿前，"裡面沒有一件能穿的，你不可能不知道我的尺寸。我覺得全身的血液好像都流到腦子裡去了"

"搞不好別人會覺得這樣性感，轉過去讓我看看，有沒有卡在屁股縫裡。"Bucky跑進客廳找到他的手機，拿起來對著Steve，"為我笑一個，親愛的。"

"你是唯一的觀眾，你告訴我這樣性不性感。"Steve拉了拉褲頭，然後啪的一聲彈回他的腰際，他快被勒死了。Bucky用另一個狂笑回應Steve的問題。

"照片流出去你就死定了。"Steve對Bucky做了一個我要掐死你的姿勢之後轉身回到房間。Bucky笑到流淚了。他已經很久沒有這樣笑過了，那感覺真好。

Steve後來換了一件較寬鬆的卡其長褲走出來，Bucky對他招手。"過來過來，讓Bucky哥哥看看小Steve現在是不是沒穿內褲裸奔著。有沒有覺得涼涼的？"

"叫我這樣出門很沒安全感，好像在公然猥褻。"

Bucky發出一陣嗤嗤的笑聲。"會搖來晃去的嗎？"

"我還以為你跟小Steve處得不錯，結果你竟然想把他悶死。"Steve做出一個受傷的表情。

"當小Steve變成硬漢的時候，我們的確有過不少歡樂時光。"

"所以你到底為什麼這麼做？"

"啊，我的頭好痛。"

"少來，到底為什麼？"

"大概是我昨天夢遊了吧？"

"Bucky！"

Bucky笑到肩膀抖個不停。"誰他媽是Bucky啊？我什麼都不記得了。"

Steve的臉一瞬間垮了下來，他的表情冰冷如雪，真實的恐懼閃過他的眼底，空氣似乎凝結在他們之中。Bucky馬上知道自己說錯話了。

"Steve......"

"把那句話收回去。"

"我只是開個玩笑。"

"你不可以開這樣的玩笑。"Steve的拳頭緊握，Bucky能看到他的手臂爆出青筋，"你永遠不能開這樣的玩笑。聽見了嗎？把那句話收回去。"

Bucky 回來之後就持續地看精神科和心理醫生，一直到現在他的治療也沒有停過。但或許Steve也該去接受治療才對，因為發生在Bucky身上的事，同樣帶給 Steve無法抹去的創傷。Steve在別人面前總是勇敢堅毅，沒有人發現他的痛苦與內疚無聲地侵蝕著他。既使Bucky回來兩年多了，他們一起度過那最 破碎最混亂的時刻，終於發現對方是自己一生都不想放開的人，Bucky找回大部分的記憶，而九頭蛇在Steve努力不懈的剿殺之下也土崩瓦解，所剩無幾。 但就像傷口會痊癒，疤痕會留下。Bucky單獨出門的時候需要給自己心理建設十分鐘以上，而且帶著至少兩種武器，即使他只是到巷口買個牛奶。Steve只 聽到一句玩笑話就幾近潰堤。他們兩個人，始終沒有從七十年前那個火車意外中完全康復，或許他們永遠都要帶著這樣的疤痕走日後的人生。

"我把那句話收回來。"Bucky慢慢走向Steve，"我沒有忘記你，也沒有忘記自己是誰，我再也不會忘記了。"

Steve 將Bucky拉進自己的懷裡，雙手用一種如果用在一般人身上能讓對方受傷的力道環繞著他。Steve把頭埋在Bucky的脖子旁，胸口快速地起伏著，什麼 話都沒說。他什麼都不用說，Bucky都知道。Bucky也意識到自己之前的懷疑有多麼可笑，因為如此害怕失去Bucky的Steve，像現在這樣抱著他 像溺水的人抓緊浮木般的Steve，不可能愛上他以外的人。

他們靜靜地擁抱了一會，Steve的呼吸終於穩定了下 來。他們分開，Steve出門去買新內褲。Bucky打開冰箱，挖出一瓶伏特加。雖然Steve最近喝越來越多的酒，每隔幾天就帶一瓶新的紅酒或白酒回 家，他們倆一晚上就能喝掉一瓶，但Steve不喜歡他那麼早就喝酒，不過他現在真的很想來一杯。他讓Steve露出那樣的表情，他舉起瓶子直接就著瓶口狠 狠灌下一大口，他討厭這樣的自己。Bucky把酒瓶塞回去之後到浴室去刷牙，用漱口水漱口。等到Steve回來的時候他坐在餐桌前等他，Steve不僅買 了新內褲，還為Bucky買了街角麵包店剛出爐的水果蛋糕。葡萄柳橙頻果櫻桃豐盛地堆在蛋糕上，是Bucky的最愛。Steve蹲在他面前，他們的額頭靠 在一起，親吻，然後Steve也坐下來和他一起吃早餐。他們沒有交談，家裡只有電視的聲音，但氣氛並不尷尬。Steve不會氣他氣很久的，Bucky看著 Steve幫他的土司抹上果醬的時候想，他只需要一點恢復的時間。Steve對Bucky笑一笑，他們的手交握，他要確認Bucky就在這裡，沒有忘記 他。

******

等他們到達婚禮彩排場地時，Steve的好心情已經回來了。 Bucky坐在草地邊的長椅上，看著身為新郎的Sam在那裡東指西指，忙碌地走來走去。兩個小花童一男一女，不受控制地在紅毯上奔跑，準新娘Laura被 四個伴娘簇擁著，伴郎們對著女孩們說話，搬東西。又是一個陽光普照的好天氣，午後的微風吹來驅散不少熱氣，剛整理過的草地散發乾爽的味道，Bucky頭頂 的樹枝在搖晃著，被風吹動的樹葉發出沙沙聲，一旁還飄來花香。有人說了什麼，一群人開心地笑著。雖然Bucky覺得自己有些像局外人，但他仍然很舒服，活 著就該這樣，他最近開始重新體驗。一行人各就各位，Steve負責保管Sam的戒指，他表情肅穆地站在Sam的身旁，看著新娘子在小花童的帶領之下往他們 走去。

Bucky以前和Steve約好，要在彼此結婚的時候當對方的伴郎。他們要把自己的第一個兒子取對方的名字， 當孩子的教父。他們會住在離彼此很近的地方，或許就住在隔壁，他們的妻子會是好姊妹，然後他們倆還是會像以前一樣，一起喝著啤酒看比賽，打牌看電影。週末 的時候兩家會輪流辦烤肉會，他們的孩子也會是一生的朋友，在對方有難的時候挺身相助。他們會一起慢慢變老，坐在陽台的搖椅上說他們以前的事。他現在仍能想 像Steve穿著帥氣的西裝站在神父面前，牽著新娘的手，許下諾言的樣子，但他無法想像自己做同樣的事。他可以為Steve的新娘編排出好多種長相和個 性，一個完美的，配得上美國隊長，更重要的是，配得上Steve的好女孩，但他無法想像自己的生命裡會出現這樣的女子。他能想像有Steve的人生，能想 像自己一人孤獨度過的人生，但除此之外都是不可能出現的畫面。除了Steve，沒有人會理解他，也沒有人會真正的接納他。兩個小花童抱住Steve的 腳，Steve把他們倆一手一個抓起來，帶他們跑著轉圈，孩子們開心地尖叫起來。Steve會是好爸爸的，他會在孩子還沒出生的時候就對他講故事，他會把 小嬰兒抱在懷裡來回走個一個小時直到孩子睡著，孩子半夜啼哭的時候他會是先起來查看的人。他會和他的兒子在後院玩傳接球，帶他去球場看比賽；他會去學校看 女兒的話劇演出，拿著攝影機拍下每一幕。他會和兒子一起喝著啤酒聊起最近交往的女友；他會在女兒的男友來接她出門約會時溫和有禮地通知對方門禁時間還有如 果他不准時送人回來那麼就會有塊無堅不摧的盾牌等著砸他的腦袋。戰爭和命運從來就是婊子，他們製造了許多的遺憾，錯過，破碎的心，讓他們成了當初他們絕對 無法想像的人，過著和原本的計畫完全不一樣的生活。但Steve還是有他的機會的，如果他想要的話。

Bucky終於 完全釋懷了。雖然現在看起來不太可能，但如果有一天Steve真的碰上一個女孩，他會祝福他們。他會很捨不得，會很傷心，或許終其一生他都會如此，但他會 真心誠意地祝福他們的。當年的Steve說的沒有錯，真正的愛情不在於是否有和對方在一起，而是希望對方平安快樂。Steve值得那樣的生活的。

Steve 把小孩們放下來，從桌上的花瓶裡抽出一朵玫瑰花，交給小女孩，然後指著Bucky的方向對她說了什麼。沒有被交辦到任務的小男孩大表不滿，動手去搶花，兩 人推擠成一團。最後Steve想出一個折衷的法子，玫瑰的花莖夠他們倆一人握一段，他們一起抓著一支玫瑰花越過草地一起走到Bucky的面前。

"隊長說要送給你的！"兩個小孩扯開嗓門對他大喊，然後一起把花推到Bucky的面前。

"送給我？"

"他說你──"小男生還沒說完，小女生急著接下去，"他說你是他最好的禮物！"

"幹嘛搶我的話啊！讓我說完啊！"小男生氣急敗壞，"隊長說你是他最好的禮物！"

"我已經講過了你幹嘛要再講一次啊！"小女生推了小男生一把，小男生推回來。他們倆還緊抓著玫瑰花的莖，快把它扯斷了。

" 你們兩個小搗蛋，先把花給Bucky叔叔啊！"Laura穿著飄逸的白洋裝朝他們走來，她的伴娘們也跟在一旁。那麼多女人，還衝著他來的，Bucky突然 很想逃走。Bucky以前在任何個性，任何種族，任何年齡的女孩面前都是所向無敵的，大家都喜歡他，他也很喜歡和女孩們說說笑笑，但現在他不確定自己做不 做得到，畢竟有很長一段時間裡，Bucky的周圍只有帶著汗臭和煙硝味的男人而已。玫瑰花終於被交到最好的禮物手上，經過小花童的摧殘，有點萎靡地低著 頭。花童們一邊打鬧一邊跑開了。

"剛才你來的時候我們沒碰到面。"Laura對他露出開朗的笑容，她是個讓人眼睛為之一亮的黑美人，她的伴娘們也個個都很亮麗。她們和彼此交頭接耳，然後對著他笑。

"妳是Sam的Laura。"

"而你是Steve的Bucky。"女孩們發出一陣笑聲，"終於見到你了，我們都好想知道能讓美國隊長一提起就微笑的人長的是什麼樣子。"

"他很常提起我嗎？希望不是說我的壞話。"

"他把你說的像夢一樣，那麼好的人只會出現在夢裡。他說你是他有過最好的禮物。"

其中一個伴娘露出不滿的表情。"現在的男人都怎麼啦？好男人跑去當gay啦，知道現在單身的女人有多少嗎？"

"就算不是gay也不會選妳，妳太吵了。"另一個伴娘露出受不了的表情。

"當然，對他們來說我太性感了，他們無法掌握。"女孩插著腰回應朋友的攻擊。大家笑成一團。

"顯然是我們的損失。"Bucky有點不確定的說。老師跟他提醒過對女孩子說話要小心，不要太粗魯，但也別太過奉承，要懂得看她們的臉色，眼光不可以落在哪個地方。那堂課的考試Bucky考得亂七八糟的，以後還得補考。

"girls， 快停下來！妳們要把他嚇跑了！"Laura一邊笑一邊制止她們。Bucky的確還是有想跑的衝動，但他並不討厭這些女孩，他能感覺到她們的友善和熱情。他 只是太久沒有和那麼多女孩說話了。真正的女孩，柔軟的，散發香氣和輕快氣息的女孩們。她們還在開彼此的玩笑，Laura揮舞的手上，那顆鑽戒吸引 Bucky的目光。

Laura發現Bucky在看她的戒指，她把左手舉到臉頰旁，動著手指。"我真沒想到Sam會捨得花這個錢。六爪鑲嵌鑽戒，多美啊。"

其中一個伴娘輕拍她的手，"我已經看妳炫耀幾個月了我快煩死了。"

"很漂亮。"Bucky附和。他的老師說他可以適度地附和和評論，加入他人的話題。但對於一個戒指他實在沒有太多感想可說。他這輩子好像也沒戴過什麼戒指。

"所以你覺得怎麼樣？會想要一個嗎？"Laura問。Bucky突然發現每個女孩都在看著自己，五雙眼睛對著他露出期待的眼神，她們很想知道他的答案。

"不適合吧？"Bucky舉起他的左手，"和我的義肢顏色太相近了。"

其中一個伴娘很興奮，"不用擔心，這我們有考慮到──"其他人紛紛推了她一把，要她閉上嘴。

"考慮到什麼？"

"對了，Bucky，你會跳舞嗎？"Laura轉移話題，"到時候你可得跳舞。"

"我？我不會跳，應該說我忘記怎麼跳了。而且我只是去吃飯的，基本上我誰都不認識啊。Steve是伴郎他才該跳舞。"

說到Steve，女孩們嘆氣的嘆氣，翻白眼的翻白眼。"你說隊長？他的確需要好好練習，很多很多的練習。"

"你看過他跳舞嗎？簡直就像塊會轉圈的木板。"

"我奶奶拄著拐杖跳得比他好。"

"我的腳快被他踩成殘廢了。"

大家你一言我一語，Bucky都替Steve感到難過了。Steve會許多種武術，他的打鬥乾淨俐落，又優雅靈活如體操，但顯然他的血清並沒有讓他更會跳舞一點。"沒這麼糟吧！"

"那天是他的大日子，跳成這樣就不應該。"Laura給Bucky一個意有所指的神祕微笑，其他的女孩也對著他擠眉弄眼的，"總之你回家也多練練吧，只剩一個禮拜了。來吧，隊長有事找你。"

Bucky 跟著她們走向伴郎群，一團迷霧在內心慢慢擴大。明明是Sam和Laura的婚禮，為什麼會是Steve的大日子呢？那天也不過就是他的生日，能算是大日子 嗎？女孩們不時對他投來竊笑，好像她們知道什麼他不知道的事情一樣。Steve站在一張桌子後，桌上擺了幾瓶酒，有紅有白，身邊還站著一個穿著西裝的陌生 人。Bucky忍不住注意到，那幾瓶酒他們最近在家都喝過，而且還是Bucky表示過不錯的酒。

"試試看，告訴我比較喜歡哪一支。"Steve開了一瓶白酒，幫Bucky倒了一杯，然後把酒瓶傳給其他人。所有人很快拿著杯子輪流倒酒。

" 能給我伏特加嗎？只是問問看嘛。"Bucky在Steve熱烈的眼神之下喝了兩口，然後把杯子遞給Steve。Steve接過酒杯，在鼻子下搖了搖，啜飲 一小口。穿西裝的陌生人靠過來，Steve向Bucky介紹，Taylor是酒行的人。"德國來的Riesling，優雅清新酸甜均衡，還有萊姆、花香和 礦物質的味道。沒有人喝過Riesling種的白酒之後會不喜歡的。"

"挺不錯的。你覺得呢 Bucky？"Steve問。Taylor剛剛說了什麼他根本聽不懂，但他只是點點頭。Taylor又開了一瓶，"我知道有人覺得Chardonnay俗 氣，但這支Burgundy產的質地圓滑柔細，成熟果實和酸度均衡絕佳，一定要試試。"他倒了一杯給Bucky。Bucky先喝一口，然後就把剩下的全喝 了。

"這個不錯。"Bucky明確指出，他還要了第二杯。Steve對Taylor點點頭。

"這支是Bordeaux產的Cabernet Sauvignon，酒質優雅，單寧柔細，還有清新的水果風味。如果你喜歡Cabernet Sauvignon這種的話，我們也有加州酒莊的。"Bucky和Steve又共喝了一杯。

" 你覺得呢？"Steve問Bucky。Bucky聳聳肩，其他人倒是有很多意見要表達。Taylor再開一瓶，"澳洲產的Pinot Noir，櫻桃和漿果的香氣飽滿，木桶風味恰到好處。"他倒了一杯遞給Bucky，Bucky仰頭喝掉一大半，然後又交給Steve。"這味道有點太濃 郁，Bucky你覺得呢？"

為什麼又要問我？Bucky皺起眉頭。明明他不會品酒，只會好喝不好喝而已，為什麼每一 支都要問他的意見？他們繼續把桌上的酒每瓶都試過了，Sam和他的伴郎伴娘們喝得挺開心的，七嘴八舌地發表評論。Steve要Bucky再選一支紅酒，他 毫無頭緒。但他發現每個人都在看他，都在等他做決定，所以他隨便點一支。

"日期已經確定了，數量我再告訴你。"Steve一邊和Taylor握手一邊說。

Sam拍拍Taylor的肩膀，"嘿，別忘了打折。"

"那當然，這可是美國隊長。你的婚禮用酒我不也給你打折了嗎？"Taylor向他們告辭後離開。

Steve 和Bucky留下來和他們吃晚餐。Sam的伴郎和Steve的新朋友都是退伍軍人，他們一知道Bucky也曾經是軍人，看他的樣子就不一樣了，把他當成自 己人一樣，幫他倒酒。他們對伴郎們的問題採取迂迴的回答法，唯一知情的Sam在一旁努力裝出很有興趣的樣子。"你是哪個單位的？"、"我不能說。"。"海 豹還是三角洲？"、"反正是執行秘密任務的那種"。得知他曾經被俘虜，左手是因為任務意外才裝上的"義肢"，他們看他的樣子多了一份尊敬。"不過，最近這 幾次的換俘名單好像沒看過誰叫Bucky的？"、"是隊長私下去救我的。"。所有人了然於心，點點頭。"我們連上也有人被俘，他的搭檔差點就違反軍紀衝去 救人了。我懂那種心情。"

伴娘們則十分熱衷探究他們的戀愛史。"在哪認識的？"、"是鄰居，覺得好像認識他一輩子了。"。"什麼時候發現愛上對方的呢？"、"救他回來之後，只想用全部的力量去幫他，保護他。不想再失去他了。"，"噢~~~~~多麼浪漫~~~~~"

"你一定很期待吧？再過一個禮拜？"

" 是的，再一個禮拜。"Steve拿起他的酒，向Bucky致意。Bucky再一次發現所有的人都在看他，每個人都用無比期待的眼神望著他，鼓勵他，就好像 他是場邊蓄勢待發的球員，正要上場打出一場精采的比賽，Sam則拍拍Steve的背。他們正在計畫著什麼，Bucky環顧每個人的臉，他們在計畫一件只有 他不知道的事。

晚餐結束，他們要Bucky以後常來參加他們的聚會，到退伍軍人協會去坐坐，和大家聊聊。Bucky覺得自己好像交到朋友了。

回家之後，Bucky再也忍不住了。"雖然你喝不醉，但我覺得你最近喝太多酒了。你打算買多少？多到讓酒商來讓你試酒。你以前沒有那麼愛喝酒的。"

"你不用擔心，我有我的理由。以後不會再喝那麼兇了。"Steve親親他，"要一起洗澡嗎？"

"我先問你一個問題。你在外面有女人嗎？"

這問題像是一記下墜幅度巨大的變化球一樣出其不意地扔向Steve，讓他看起來很驚訝又摸不著頭緒，"什麼？這是什麼怪問題？"

Bucky把這段期間他注意到的事情，包括Steve身上的香水味，珠寶店的消費收據，還有花的事情，一五一十告訴Steve，"雖然我覺得不太可能，但這些線索歸納起來就是你有外遇了。你說的理由都是假的，我看得出來。"

Steve先是愣住，然後爆出一陣大笑。"原來如此，所以你會那麼做。"他捏了捏額頭，"你真的應該找點事情做，才不會一天到晚在家閒著就胡思亂想。"

"你沒有回答我的問題。到底瞞著我什麼？"Bucky推了Steve一下，"快說啊。"

"我的確有事瞞著你，但我絕對沒有外遇。"Steve十分認真，"我以前沒有，現在也沒有，以後也不會有其他的人。我只有你，我只要你。明白了嗎？"

Steve沒有說謊。這幾天他對他說了好幾個謊言，但這一個是真話，發自他的內心，直達Bucky的心裡。Bucky終於能完全放下心來，但這事還沒結束。"那你到底瞞我什麼？珠寶又是買給誰的？Gloria Lopez又是誰？"

Steve想了想，然後搖搖頭，"現在不能告訴你，等到Sam的婚禮那天你就知道了。"

"那還要七天！你不能先告訴我嗎？"

"那就不好玩了。"Steve拍拍Bucky的頭，"要有耐心，那是個給你的驚喜。"

"我不要驚喜！我現在就要知道！"Bucky抓著Steve的手臂，拖著他不讓他進浴室，"Sam和Laura他們都知道對不對？如果是跟我有關的為什麼不能讓我知道？"

"因為那是個驚喜！提早告訴你就不叫驚喜了！"Steve拼命想甩掉掛在手臂上的Bucky，"Bucky快放手，不然我要把你抓進去一起洗了。"

他們在浴室門口展開拉鋸戰，Bucky抬起一隻腳抵著牆壁，"今天就要告訴我！"

Steve順勢往Bucky的方向轉過去，趁著Bucky失去重心快倒下之前摟住他，再把他像一個沙袋一樣扛在肩上。"你竟然會懷疑我，太可惡了，我要教訓你。"

"今天就要告訴我！"Bucky在他的肩上掙扎著，但沒用，Steve強而有力的手臂壓住他的腰。他把他扛進浴室，用他的方法讓Bucky不再追問下去，給他應得的，甜美又愉悅的教訓。Steve派小孩子送給他的那朵玫瑰花，插在一個注滿水的小花瓶裡，擺在窗台上。

******

Steve吃早餐的時候要Bucky把十月的第一個禮拜天空下來。"叫你的秘書那天別排任何行程，一整天你都是我的。"

"搞不好我要上課。"

"那就跟老師說一下。還有啊，衣服快做好了，這三個月請盡量不要發胖太多，到時候穿不下要修改就麻煩了。"

"要去哪裡？要穿那麼正式的西裝？"Bucky低頭看了看自己的身體，"我哪裡有變胖。"

"不然這是什麼？"Steve指著Bucky微微突起的小腹。

"那是因為我懷孕了。"Bucky冷笑一聲，"誰叫你都不戴套，弄出人命了吧。"

"那我只好趕快把你娶回家了。"Steve用有些太過認真的語氣回答他。

"不管，我要求保留吃成豬的權利。"

"隨便你吧，反正你就算吃成豬也會是很可愛的豬。"Steve把Bucky亂糟糟的頭髮用手指梳理一下，"那天那間餐廳你喜歡嗎？"

"哪間？"

"差點讓我死於番茄蔬菜濃湯的那間。"

Bucky險些被牛奶嗆到，"那間啊還不錯啊。"

"那就好。如果是別人，訂位要花半年以上，我想當美國隊長還是有點好處的吧，我們只要等三個月就好了。"Steve看著Bucky疑惑的臉，"記得跟老師請假。"

去上課的時候，Bucky想起來要跟老師請假。雖然他覺得請假太麻煩了，直接翹課就好了，但Steve當時的表情很認真，所以他覺得還是得跟老師報告一下。

"十月的第一個禮拜天嗎？我知道啊，隊長剛剛來幫你請假了，那一整個禮拜我都不會排課。"老師對Bucky友善地笑了笑，"那天我也要去參加一個學生的婚禮。"

"為了吃個飯搞得超複雜的。不過，你說一整個禮拜都不排？"

"是啊，事實上，或許到那時候你就不用再上課了。"老師翻了翻Bucky交上來的報告，關於這個禮拜他和任何不是Steve的人互動交流的敘述，"我覺得你已經很能融入社會了，除了開車上路的時候脾氣實在太壞了，其他的好像都做得不錯。"

那是因為我沒有把惡整Steve的事情寫進去，Bucky心想。"但是我想掐死那個花店店員，這樣也沒關係嗎？"

"你沒有真的去做不是嗎？雖然你撒謊了，但你至少沒有像過去一樣訴諸暴力，你找了其他不傷人的方法去解決問題，我覺得那是一種進步。而且你還交到新朋友了，Sam的伴郎們，這樣非常好。"

"所以我並沒有再復發或什麼的？"Bucky有些不安的問，"我沒有失敗吧？"

" 我看過你所有的檔案，Coulson來找我的時候我就看過了，你是什麼人，過去做過什麼事我都知道。我可以不教你的，但我知道你是個本性善良的人，過去發 生的事，不是你的錯，所以我想試試看拉你一把。"老師把他的報告闔上，推了推滑下鼻樑的眼鏡，"你不可能回到沒有洗腦前的樣子，但冬兵的那一面，我也不認 為他會再出現。所以不用擔心，每次我碰到那些在街上橫衝直撞的腳踏車快遞我也很想殺人啊，重點是你有沒有真的去做。改天我們再來加強開車上路還有跟異性互 動的部分就好了。"

上次開車上路那堂實作課到最後成了巨大的災難。Bucky撞壞兩輛車子，罵了無數聲髒話，按了數 不清多少次的喇叭，和一個超他車的人鬥毆，最後還因為襲警被抓進警察局去。雖然包括警察在內所有路上發生的衝突情境都是老師安排好的，但Bucky只要一 坐到方向盤後就控制不住暴躁的脾氣，所以到現在Steve都不敢讓他開車。

老師向空中喊出電腦螢幕，一堆複雜的衝突情境設計列在上頭，"我們繼續努力吧，Barnes中士。今天我們要上的課是，在電影院會碰到的每一種狀況。如果今天有人在看電影的時候一直講話，你會怎麼做呢？"

"揍他兩拳再叫他閉上他媽的嘴。"

"錯了。"

******

Bucky上完課在前往餐廳的路上遇見Clint和Natasha。"嘿冬兵恭喜啊！"Clint沖著他說。Natasha用手肘頂了他一下，"快點給我閉嘴，還沒有那個。"

Bucky 想開口問他們，但他們迅速地溜走了。Bucky很快就發現路上遇到的每個人都用帶著笑意的眼神望著他，對他點頭，好像他剛剛中了什麼樂透大獎一樣。這太奇 怪了，Bucky端著他的咖啡和蛋糕坐到餐廳角落去的時候忍不住想，難道神盾局所有的人都知道那件Steve瞞著他的事而只有他不知道嗎？大家都在竊竊私 語的樣子。然後他想到，他把Steve帶著香水味回家、發現信用卡簽單收據，還有送花給別的女人的事都寫在報告裡了，但老師好像一點也不奇怪的樣子。難道 連老師......Bucky驚駭地想，老師也加入Steve的行列了。連老師都知道了，他是當事人卻完全被蒙在鼓裡，Bucky很不高興。

Sam在廁所裡中了Bucky的埋伏。Bucky抓著他扔到牆上，用金屬手臂掐著他的脖子。"告訴我Steve在計畫什麼。"

Sam拼命但徒勞無功地搥打Bucky的手臂，"我不知道！我什麼都不知道！"

"我不會再問你第二次，你是共犯，你一定知道。"Bucky的金屬手臂正在校準，鐵片掀開移動，Sam瞪大眼睛，"Steve到底在計畫什麼。"

"你殺了我好了！殺了我也不會說的！"Sam大叫。

有 那麼一瞬間，Bucky很想聽他的話，他的脖子只是血肉和骨頭的組合，在他的金屬手臂下是多麼脆弱，輕輕一捏就結束了。但他還是放開Sam，拿了他的手 機，"看在Laura的份上這次饒過你，不過下次最好別穿獵鷹裝出現在我面前，提醒我還有一邊翅膀沒拆過。"Sam用跑百米的速度衝出廁所。

Bucky 拿著Sam的手機找到Laura的電話，伴娘們的電話，伴郎們的電話，但沒有人願意告訴他，大家總是一邊笑一邊說到時候你就知道啦然後就掛掉電話。 Bucky氣得把手機摔壞後立刻離開現場。沒多久他就接到Steve的來電，譴責他不該攻擊Sam，也不可以到處騷擾他的朋友。"那你快點告訴我你到底瞞 了我什麼！"Bucky對著電話大吼。

"我不會說的，你給我等到那時候！"Steve回吼他。Bucky怒氣沖沖掛掉電話，踩著殺氣騰騰的步伐回家。

******

Steve又晚歸了。當他洗好澡爬上床，發現Bucky還沒睡。

"今天我吼了你，我很抱歉。"Steve摸摸Bucky的臉。他聞起來好香，有檸檬的味道。

"別管那個了。"Bucky掀開棉被，一絲不掛的身體展現在Steve的面前。"嘿Steve，你能為我做件事嗎？"

Steve把手覆在Bucky的身體上，"任何事都行。"

Bucky把Steve的臉往下拉，在他的耳邊輕聲說，"你能把我操到哭出來嗎？"

Steve 腦袋裡火山爆發，立刻熱情回應。他們瘋狂地熱吻，啃咬，Steve用了比平常更大的力道去撫摸，揉捏，吸吮，在Bucky身上留下一個又一個紅印和吻痕。 Bucky呻吟得比平常還要更大聲，身體隨著Steve的碰觸而發顫。他讓Steve覺得自己從來沒有這麼激動過，那麼想要。

"潤滑劑！快點快點快點！"Bucky拍著Steve急切地催促他。Steve喘著氣跳下床，拉開櫃子抽屜翻找。平常不是就放在一打開就拿得到的地方嗎？到底藏在哪裡？快點快點快點！

"找到了！"Steve興奮地舉起潤滑劑跳回床上，看到Bucky已經坐了起來。他撲上去，Bucky推開他。"先告訴我你到底瞞了我什麼。"

"拜託！"Steve抓著Bucky的腳踝要把他拉向他，Bucky用力把他踹下床。"先告訴我！"

Steve站起來，"我不會說的。就說那是個驚喜！你只要再等六天就好了啊！"

"我突然沒有興致了。"Bucky露出遺憾的表情，對著Steve的跨下說，"不好意思啊，今天不能跟你一起玩了。"

原本昂揚而立，蓄勢待發的小Steve立刻垂頭喪氣。"你開玩笑的吧。"

"一點也沒有。"Bucky拿著一個枕頭扔到Steve的臉上，"天氣這麼熱，被子應該不需要了吧。滾出去！Rogers！"

喪氣、不可思議、'憤怒和欲求不滿的情緒同時擊中Steve，他指著Bucky氣得說不出話來，大吼一聲之後走出去，用力關上房門。Bucky帶著微小的得意躺下睡覺。

沒 多久，Bucky夢見自己躺在一個平底鍋上，他是一塊牛排，周圍的油因為高溫而滋滋滋地作響，好熱，他扭動身體，怎麼這麼熱，他現在已經是五分熟的牛排 了。他翻了個身，覺得自己快全熟了。熱死人了！他從夢中驚醒，坐在黑暗裡，汗如雨下。房間裡很安靜，只有遠方偶爾傳來汽車經過的聲音。不該這麼安靜，通常 房間裡會因為空調運轉而有嗡嗡嗡的聲音才對。冷氣被關掉了。

他找到放在桌上的空調遙控器，上面貼著一張紙，寫著：

親愛的Bucky：

祝你有個好夢。

愛你的Steve

他媽的。Bucky把紙條揉成一團，他開門走出去，舒爽的冷氣撲在臉上，客廳的空調運轉得很勤快，Steve抱著枕頭在沙發椅上睡得正香甜。Bucky走到他身邊，使勁全身力氣大喊："外星人來啦！"

Steve丟開枕頭從沙發上彈起來，迅速拿起放在一旁的盾牌，"外星人！在哪裡？"

"抱歉，我做夢夢到的。"

"我以為你應該夢到自己在沙漠裡才對。"兩人分站兩邊，怒目而視。

"冤冤相報何時了啊Bucky。"Steve試圖對他講最後的道理。

"那你先告訴我你到底瞞了我什麼。"

"你明知道我不會說的。"Bucky應該要早就想到Steve不會說的，他是那麼固執的人。但現在這場幼稚的意氣之爭似乎無法避免了。

"那好吧，你知道這代表什麼嗎？"Bucky伸出他的金屬手臂，上頭的鐵片隨著他的移動一開一闔，只差沒有噴出熱氣，"這表示我們要開戰了。

"你以為我會說我不跟你打嗎？"Steve的表情前所未有的嚴肅，他仍舉著盾牌，"我放任你太久了，Bucky，這次你非乖乖聽話不可。開戰就開戰，我不會客氣的！"

Bucky咬牙切齒地說："那就走著瞧！"

待續


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 裡面提到用那幾位女歌手的歌去整隊長的梗，並不是因為我討厭她們，事實上，我很喜歡她們的歌。Chuck Palahniuk有一篇短篇故事寫過，一對以被揍換取金錢的朋友，如何激起一整個酒吧男人的怒氣呢？就是在點唱機點了可以播放一整晚的My Heart Will Go On，結果酒吧裡的男人們都暴怒了，排著隊揍他們。所以我就把這個梗用上了XD

"等等，先讓我把這事搞清楚。"Tony在副駕駛座上扳著手指，"他先是把你搞到慾火焚身，頭頂冒煙，然後再一腳把你踢出去，害你老二差點大爆炸。"

"太殘忍了，太無情了，"坐在後座的Clint忍不住打了個冷顫，"不愧是冬兵。"

Tony繼續，"然後你就去關掉他的冷氣把他熱醒，有鑑於你和你的小老弟受到慘無人道的待遇，這行為雖然幼稚但完全可以理解。"

坐在Clint旁邊的Sam心有餘悸地摸摸脖子，"我還覺得這報復太輕微了。"

"然後他就過來把你嚇醒。你們兩個互相撂狠話，說要把對方碎屍萬段，把彼此的腸子挖出來吃掉，踢爆對方的腦袋，扭掉彼此的蛋──"

"我們沒這麼說。"緊握著方向盤的Steve看了Tony一眼，"我們只...只說了要開戰。"

"開戰！很好！"Tony興奮地拍了一下大腿，"然後你們做了什麼？拿著你的盾牌朝他扔過去？他用金屬手臂狠狠揍你的腦袋？你用力摜他幾拳把他揍到腦震盪？他一腳把你踢飛？你們有把家裡破壞個夠嗎？鄰居有報警找警察來然後把你們依家暴法帶回警局徹夜偵訊嗎？"

他 們剛剛在聯合國總部開完會，正在回神盾局的路上。Tony Stark丟下他的昂貴跑車來跟大家一起擠上Steve的車子，只因為他們聽到Sam說今天早上他帶一套衣服和一個水果蛋糕去拯救被鎖在房門外的隊長。 Sam接到Steve的求救電話之後就立刻前往支援，看到隊長只穿著T-shirt和內褲來幫他開門。他和Bucky的房間門緊閉著，Steve滿臉無奈 地說Bucky把門鎖起來堵住了他沒辦法拿到能穿去上班的衣服。

"快說啊隊長！你們好好打了一架嗎？"Clint的腦袋從駕駛座旁探出來。Sam搖了搖頭。

Steve 很想，他真的想。Bucky如此無理取鬧，毫無耐心，完全無視他的一片苦心努力想要為他的求婚營造的小驚喜，這讓Steve很氣惱。Steve愛 Bucky，他想要永遠跟他在一起，在Bucky有了合法的新身分之後，他更想要透過法律來強調這樣的決心，名正言順地跟他共組一個家庭。他知道對現代人 來說，婚姻或許就是一張紙，可以很快形成也可以想結束就結束，但對他來說，這是一輩子的承諾與責任，要以愛為基礎去建立，用一生的時間去持續，而他願意為 Bucky投入所有。當他陪Sam去挑選戒指的時候，那個求婚的計畫就非常清晰地浮現在他的眼前。他要在Sam的婚禮上向Bucky求婚，這天同時也是他 的生日，那會是一個洋溢著歡樂與幸福氛圍的場合，會有浪漫的音樂，四處飄揚的氣球和盛開的鮮花，他會邀請Bucky和他共舞一曲，就像過去他們一起做過的 那樣，當時Bucky為了讓Steve和他心愛的人跳舞而對他做出不少特別訓練，現在他要把訓練成果用在Bucky身上，因為Bucky就是他一直以來等 待想要與之共度一生的那個人。Steve會在眾人面前單膝下跪，老派的求婚方式，然後為Bucky獻上他為了他的手指特別訂做的戒指。眾人會祝福他們，他 們會鼓譟著要Bucky點頭，在那種情況之下，即使是Bucky也不會拒絕的，他甚至能想像Bucky吃驚又開心的樣子。

他 為他們的求婚選了As Time Goes By這首歌。當年他們在一家小酒館一起跳過這首歌，因為Bucky聽說Steve要和Peggy跳舞的事，不能放著不管。他一邊小心不要被Steve踩 到，一邊笑著說哇沒想到我們的Steve也有女朋友了，當初我可是安排了多少次雙人約會都沒成功。Steve看著昏黃燈光下的Bucky真心祝福他，笑得 像自己要結婚一樣，那景象不禁讓他心中悸動。可惜那是他們的最後一隻舞了，第二天他們就出發去了阿爾卑斯山，跳上那輛該死的火車。Steve要延續那晚的 舞，只是這次，他們不是為了Peggy而跳，而是為了他們自己。為了能夠有很好的表現，不讓他們的求婚變成youtube上大家爭相點擊的搞笑求婚影 片，Steve需要在跳舞這件事上下苦功，Laura幫他介紹了Gloria這位舞蹈老師。Gloria很有耐心，也願意配合Steve不確定的時間 表，Steve簡直是用生命在練習跳舞的。

為了求婚和婚禮，Steve這兩個月忙昏頭了。除了任務，他還得籌備婚 禮，而且是在瞞著Bucky的情況之下進行。婚禮能忙的事情太多了，雖然Laura的伴娘們非常熱心地提供協助，但一堆細節多得超過Steve的想像。訂 場地，做衣服，這搞定了；要邀請誰來參加，誰當他的伴郎，Steve也擬好名單了；過去一個月Steve不時帶瓶他覺得不錯的酒回家，記下Bucky的反 應，所以婚禮用酒靠半哄半騙的方式也讓Bucky挑好了。但要什麼樣主題的婚禮，用哪幾種花做裝飾，宴會上的菜色，誰要幫忙攝影，喜帖的設計，結婚蛋糕的 口味，給客人帶回去的小禮物，讓客人挑選送禮的清單通通還沒有準備。結個婚那麼複雜，有次Steve和Bucky經過位在布魯克林的結婚登記處時，他差點 就拉著Bucky進去直接登記結婚了。最後他還是決定要給Bucky一個傳統的，小小的，等他們快兩百歲的時候回想起來，還是能讓他們微笑的婚禮。他在跟 復仇者們吃飯的時候宣布他的計畫和婚訊，大家都願意為他保密，讓他製造這個驚喜。

但是昨晚他們倆都氣壞了。 Bucky舉起他閃著寒光的金屬拳頭朝他走來，Steve覺得他們大概免不了一場打鬥。他迅速評估兩人的戰鬥力，他能贏他的，Bucky這些日子以來過的 太安逸了，雖然他仍在運動好維持體能，但戰鬥相關的訓練似乎有些荒廢。Steve能輕易擊敗他，箝制住他，往他的大臉上揍幾拳，教訓他任性妄為的男友，或 許能讓Bucky聽話五分鐘，也能讓Steve發洩一下這些日子來的辛苦和被誤會不滿。但是看著Bucky因為怒火而繃緊的臉，瞇起來的眼睛似乎泛著水 氣，Steve就是打不下去。如果他們只是朋友，或許還能痛快打一架，把話說開了，然後就和好。可是Bucky不只是他最好的朋友，這是Bucky，曾是 他一無所有時唯一的依靠，他願意用生命去珍惜守護的Bucky，Steve捨不得動手，他就是捨不得。Bucky來到他面前的時候他放下盾牌，這舉動似乎 嚇了Bucky一跳，他在他面前停住。

Bucky把拳頭握得很緊，在他們之間微微發抖。他咬牙切齒著，像是有條無形 的繩索綁住他，讓他無法前進。他們尷尬地僵持了一下子，Bucky似乎無法決定到底要不要動手，他猶豫得表情都扭曲了，最後他轉身回到房裡，鎖上門。 Steve聽見他移動重物的聲音，最後砰的一聲撞在門上。Steve想那應該是個櫃子。

"所以你們的開戰就是站在那裡你瞪著我我瞪著你，最後啥都沒做？天啊！Rogers你們無聊出一個新的境界。"Tony看起來不可置信。

"難道你跟Potts小姐吵架的時候會揍她嗎？"

"當然不會！不過Barnes跟你一樣都是超過兩百磅重的大男人，用男人的方式互相賞幾個拳頭最後再拖到床上來場粗暴狂野的make-up sex就解決了啊！"

"我不會這樣對他的。"Steve握著方向盤的手只因為用力而出汗。"他也沒有對我動手。"

Tony的手指不耐煩地敲打車窗。"那表示你們兩個一樣是小姑娘，接下來你們就要幫對方綁辮子了。"

"我倒覺得隊長做得對。"Clint雙手交叉在胸前，若有所思的樣子，"你讓他不開心，他能讓你更不開心，不如趁現在就解決，不管事實如何反正永遠都是你的錯，先道歉認輸就對了。我們沒辦法跟他們打持久戰的。"

"後面那個妻管嚴俱樂部的會長，請不要用你被Natasha奴役的心得，誤導隊長加入你的隊伍好嗎？"Tony說。

Clint面不改色，"那上次是誰被Pepper追著躲進訓練場不敢出來的？"

"不過，我覺得這是個很好的契機。"Sam在後照鏡裡對Steve露出鼓勵的微笑。"顯然你們都不想傷害對方，所以才沒有動手，不如大家各退一步，和好吧？不然鬧得太難看，你不怕到時候Barnes拒絕你的求婚嗎？"

"他不會拒絕的。"Steve非常快速地回答。"他不會的。"

Sam點點頭，"如果你們能就此打住不再搞些小動作，好好溝通，應該就沒問題吧？重點是停戰，他幼稚你不要跟著幼稚下去。"

"呃......"

Tony轉過頭來盯著Steve，"呃什麼？你做了什麼？"

Steve 徹夜未眠，在沙發椅上翻來覆去。他想到在船屋餐廳吃午餐那天的事。當他拿著紙巾回來幫Bucky擦衣服時，就已經注意到空的辣椒粉罐子了，他離開座位的時 候，罐子還是滿的。他不動聲色地看一下周圍的地板，沒有辣椒粉在上頭。他的番茄蔬菜濃湯又紅又濃郁，似乎是可能的目標。湯匙雖然乾淨，但看得出擦拭的痕 跡。也不可能有人借個辣椒粉會倒光一整罐的。Bucky面無表情，有些心不在焉，但沒有人能從他眼皮子底下把辣椒粉偷走，或倒進Steve的湯裡而不被他 發現，能這麼做的只有他自己。Steve只能猜測他是為了那位服務生還有跟他合照的幾位女孩而不高興。不高興代表他吃醋，吃醋代表他在意他。

Steve沒有聽過Bucky說愛他，但他知道的。他在意他，這足以讓他勇敢地拿起湯匙，舀一口湯，接受他的懲罰。應該不會辣到哪裡去吧？Steve心想。結果他錯了。

內 褲也是。他一眼就能發現那些新內褲都太小了，Bucky的妒火燒得如此旺盛這超過Steve的想像。他知道自己穿起來會是什麼滑稽的樣子，但如果 Bucky是用這個來發洩他的不滿，那麼沒讓他見到成果八成他不會滿意，Steve吸一口氣把自己套進小內褲裡的時候覺得自己心裡充滿了愛。

直 到Bucky告訴他心中的懷疑，他才發現真正的原因。Bucky在吃醋，所以對他進行小小的報復。一開始他很驚訝，然後覺得很好笑，現在想想，他有些不 滿。儘管有那些他所謂的跡象，Bucky也不該懷疑他，他應該對Steve堅信不疑，抱持著Steve外遇的機率，比耶穌下一秒從天而降，東河一夕乾枯， 豬飛上天，九頭蛇參加德蕾莎修女志工團，Loki在全球轉播的電視節目上大喊我愛哥哥的機率還低的信念，相信著Steve，怎麼會是擔心他愛上別人呢。他 知道他有些不安全感，奇奇怪怪的想法，但他等於是在質疑Steve不夠愛他，這點他不能接受。他都已經準備向他求婚了，他怎麼還能懷疑他？

天 亮時，Steve打算去跑步讓自己清醒一下，他才悲慘地發現自己根本沒有可以穿出門的衣服，全跟Bucky一起鎖在房間裡了。他光著屁股被趕出來，後來進 去關冷氣的時候他記得拿件T-shirt和內褲，偏偏沒拿其他衣服，如果他今天還想體面出門，只能向Sam求救。Steve不喜歡跟Bucky計較，但他 也是有脾氣的，他會生氣，他實際上只有不到三十歲的心理年齡有時候也會想要因為賭氣而做點不成熟行為。所以他另外請Sam買了Bucky最喜歡的水果蛋 糕。

"Cap，你到底做了什麼？"Tony窮追不捨。

"先道歉就對了，道歉！如果你想接下來的日子好過一點的話。"妻管嚴俱樂部的會長對Steve提出沉痛的建議，那是由過去無數次的經驗累積而成的智慧結晶。

Sam拍拍Steve的肩膀，"我就問你一句話，還想結婚嗎？還想跟他過一輩子嗎？想的話就快點和好，就算因此破壞求婚計畫也沒關係，不要到時候沒婚可求那就糗了。"

Steve不會因為這樣就不想跟Bucky過一輩子，無論什麼事，都不能讓他放棄這個念頭。"好吧，等我今天回家再跟他談談。"Steve有些煩躁地打開他的iPod，等待音樂響起。

Clint不忘耳提面命，"記得要道歉，採取低姿態，他要揍你的話也不能還手。"

一陣悠揚的愛爾蘭哨笛聲自喇叭中傳出。Steve聽過這前奏，但他肯定沒有買過這首歌。

"等等，Cap你放的是什麼歌？"原本歪在座位裡的Tony坐直了身體。

"是那首歌嗎？"Clint的聲音裡帶著一絲不敢置信，"you jump I jump那首嗎？

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on~~~"

Steve 聽過這首歌，事實上，他對這首歌印象深刻。那部鐵達尼號撞冰山的電影，他和Bucky一起看的。影片結束後，他們在這首歌裡沉默了一會，Bucky抹抹 臉，就和Steve在沙發椅上交纏在一起，最後他們一起交纏著進了房間，交纏了一整個晚上。生離死別天人永隔的痛苦，他們太懂了。沒錯，Steve對這首 歌印象太深刻了，但他絕對沒有買過這首歌。

Tony指著Steve的iPod，"老天啊！你知道當年不管走到哪裡都能聽到這首歌嗎？打開電視，打開廣播，走在路上，走進隨便哪個商店，到處都在播這首歌！你知道Pepper拉著我看這部電影看多少次嗎？"

  
"Cap，我不知道你聽Celine Dion的歌。"Sam明顯受到驚嚇。

  
"Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on~~~"

  
"我沒有買這首歌！我也不知道Celine Dion是誰！"

  
"And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on~~~"

  
Clint跟著唱了起來。

  
"閉嘴，Clint，給我閉嘴，再聽到這首歌一次我就要揍人了！"Tony忍不住按了iPod的按鍵，跳到下一首。

  
"If I should stay, I would only be in your way~~~"一個清亮渾厚的女聲迴盪在車廂裡。

  
Sam倒吸了一口氣，"Whitney！啊，永遠的Whitney。"

  
Steve對這首歌更陌生了。Tony現在用斜眼看他，"Whitney Houston？真的嗎？"

  
"And I will always love you

I will always love you

You, my darling you, you~~~"

  
Clint立刻跟上節奏。

  
"這首我也沒有買過。"車子在紅綠燈前停下來，Steve拿起他的iPod檢查，Clint發出抗議，"嘿！至少讓這首歌播完！"

  
Steve檢查了一下歌單，發現他原先灌的歌都不見了。Tony一把搶過他的iPod，"OK，讓我瞧瞧你的iPod裡都灌了什麼......Celine Dion熱門金曲精選集、永遠的天后Whitney Houston懷念精選，Mariah Carey跨世紀熱門精選。Cap，我現在要對你這個人重新評價了，你那穿著格子衫的老古板外表下，有一顆女孩的心。"

"那些不是我買的歌。"除了這句話，Steve其他的話都說不出來。綠燈了，他踩下油門衝出車陣。

"等等，這是誰的歌？"Tony瞪大眼睛，然後轉過頭去對著後座的兩個人眨眼，"你們一定要聽看看這個！"

  
"Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah"

  
"靠！"Clint罵了一聲。

  
"You know you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever, And I'll be there~~~"

  
"不會吧！不！"Sam大喊，"隊長你不是這樣的人！你不會聽他的歌！"

  
"那不是我買的！"Steve也無法控制地提高音量。

  
"Baby, baby, baby ooooh,like ,Baby, baby, baby noo, like ,My baby, baby, baby nooo, I thought you'd always be mine mine~~~"

  
"你心中那小女孩的部分簡直要破繭而出了啊Cap。我一定要告訴全世界。"Tony拿出手機，開始上twitter發文，"美國隊長聽Justin Bieber的歌！"

"Cap，你到底做了什麼？"Sam的聲音不知為何有些嚴厲。

車速越來越快，Steve握緊方向盤的力氣之大，快要將整個方向盤拔起來。Bucky！

******

Bucky 不想起床，他早就醒了，在床上翻來覆去地賴著。Bucky昨晚氣炸了，這些日子以來他壓抑在心中的那股原以為早該消散的戾氣突然衝上他的腦袋。他討厭被 騙，討厭被欺瞞，即使對方是Steve，這世上最不可能傷害他的Steve，但那些大家竊竊私語著關於他的事得畫面讓他不能忍受，讓他想起一些很不好的 事，很差的感覺，幾乎讓他驚慌起來，儘管他心裡很明白，Steve不可能陰謀計畫傷害他。但更激怒他的是Steve的態度，Steve一向都讓著他，一次 也沒有拒絕過他，盡力滿足他的任何要求，一直以來都"隨便你吧你高興就好"的Steve這次竟然強硬了起來，要跟他較勁，Bucky覺得好像被他抓了一 臉。他舉著拳頭往Steve走過去，腦袋什麼都沒辦法想，然後他看到Steve放下他的盾牌。他又放下他的盾牌了，這次可憐的盾沒再被他從幾十層樓高的地 方扔進河裡，仍被Steve握在手上，但這畫面迅速在Bucky面前建起一道隱形的牆，讓他無法前進，更無法將拳頭揮向Steve。這是Steve，曾是 他在狂亂的黑暗中唯一的光，他不能傷害他。他很氣，可是他就是不能傷害Steve。所以他逃走了，把自己關進房裡，為了保衛可貴的冷氣，他再推了一個櫃子 擋在門前。當然，如果Steve想要，這櫃子對美國隊長來說脆弱如紙，他很容易就能破門而入。但他沒有。

Bucky 用金屬手臂輕而易舉地將櫃子推回原位，把地板刮出一道長長的磨痕。Steve不在家，這是當然，現在都快中午了，只剩昨晚跟著他一起被驅逐出房間的枕頭孤 零零躺在沙發上。他現在很想喝酒，讓灼熱刺辣的酒精滑下他的喉嚨會是美好一天很帶勁的開始。雖然Steve不喜歡他一早就喝酒，甚至不太喜歡他喝酒，可是 管他的，Bucky心想，我現在可是跟你在交戰的狀態，想什麼時候喝就什麼時候喝。

Bucky在廚房桌上發現一盒蛋 糕。那是巷口那間麵包店裡Bucky最喜歡的水果蛋糕，一個禮拜他得要吃上一次。蛋糕獨自佇立在咖啡色餐桌上，看起來就像一座平原上的小山丘一樣顯眼。這 是Steve買的，明顯是為了Bucky買的，就像他遞來的橄欖枝，傳達渴求和平的訊息。Bucky在蛋糕前坐下，他伸手輕撫方型的盒子，想到Steve 總是會在假日的晨跑之後幫他帶蛋糕回來。他會在Bucky起床之前就幫他準備好早餐，然後到房間去用親吻將他喚醒，接下來他們可能會在床上纏綿到中午，讓 早餐自己在桌上變涼。他們剛開始在一起的時候，休假日甚至能窩在房裡一天都不下床，彷彿要用肉體的結合來彌補他們失去的時光。Bucky覺得自己大概早就 愛上Steve了，早在那不幸的山崖與停滯的時間將他們分開之前。但他又慶幸他們沒有那麼早就在一起，否則兩個相愛的人如何承受被迫分離的痛苦。想到這裡，Bucky被一股溫柔的暖流充滿全身，他快記不得自己到底在堅持什麼了。

帶 著微笑，他打開蛋糕盒子。好吧，Bucky深吸一口氣，他們的確還在交戰中。Bucky看不見那因為刷著果糖而發亮的蘋果，也沒有多汁的柳橙片，更沒有等 著他用手指捏起來的酒釀櫻桃，水果蛋糕上的水果全都不見了，只剩下被壓出一個洞一個洞的奶油，就像被酷斯拉踩踏過的城市一樣狼狽。

Bucky笑了，他簡直不敢相信，然後他拿出手機，找到那一張照片，用電子郵件發送到神盾局每個員工的信箱裡。開戰就開戰，Bucky一拳揍爛蛋糕，親愛的Steve，我們來玩一玩。

******

在 Tony的強迫之下，他們一行人一路重複了5次Baby Baby Baby oooh，因為塞車，讓Tony也有時間播了Mariah Carey的精選輯，他們在她的尖聲高唱中好不容易才回到神盾局，大家幾乎是連滾帶爬的下車。Steve不管他們，掛著黑眼圈，鬍子也沒刮，帶著每個被踢 去睡沙發的老公會有的哀怨表情，快步踏進神盾局大樓。Bucky昨晚關在房裡一整晚，哪有時間溜出去亂搞他的iPod？他走向一群等電梯的人們，幾乎每個 人都在滑自己的手機，看到他走過來，紛紛交頭接耳，你碰碰我我拉拉你，然後對著他偷笑。他一開始還以為大家是跟他打招呼，然後發現他們拿著手機指指點點 的。他聽見Natasha的腳步聲輕巧向他靠近。"內褲不錯啊，隊長。"Natasha停在他身邊說，一群人發出忍耐住的笑聲。

經 過這些年的並肩作戰，還有一起經歷過當年Pierce叛變的事情，Steve跟Natasha已經算是很熟，但也沒有熟到可以聊內褲的事，有資格對他的內 褲發表意見和好惡的人，只有Bucky一個人而已。更何況，Natasha什麼時候看過Steve的內褲？他甚至不買那種一彎腰就什麼都看光光的褲子，" 妳剛剛說什麼？"

"我說你的內褲，挺不錯的，讓你的..."Natasha胡亂比了個手勢，打量的眼神往下飄了一下，"男性象徵非常明顯。就是小了點，穿著不舒服吧？"

" 妳怎麼會......我不懂。"Steve非常困惑。Natasha頭一撇，旁邊一個陌生的女探員把手機遞給他。Steve一看，如果不是血清的關係他大 概會當場中風。那張他穿著緊身小內褲的照片被Bucky用電子郵件發了群組，現在全神盾局紐約分部的每一個人都收到這張照片，就連遠在歐洲的Fury都能 收到。照片裡的Steve一手拉著內褲頭，一手指著拍照的人，郵件裡寫著，"給所有從小看美國隊長漫畫長大的人"

這大概是Steve有史以來最糗的時刻，即使當年他們去柯尼島玩，Steve當著其他遊客的面吐在Bucky的鞋子上都沒有現在糗。

Tony的笑聲從後方傳來，"隊長，你簡直就是一顆九十歲的健達出奇蛋，裡面那麼多驚喜！原來你們關起門來花樣不少！"

來到他身邊的Clint假裝嚴肅，"我強烈建議你換大一點的內褲，這樣戰鬥不方便。"然後他再也忍不住大笑起來。Steve尷尬地不知該如何反應，只有忠誠的Sam站在後面，給他一個無限同情的表情。

Steve 乾脆不搭電梯了，他轉身爬樓梯，一路爬到他辦公室位處的五十六樓。Bucky看到蛋糕了，Steve一邊喘著氣一邊鎖上辦公室的門，他只想讓Bucky為 他的不信任付出一點小小的代價，但蛋糕上的水果被吃掉跟讓他在上千人面前出糗相比實在不算什麼。他低估了Bucky與他對抗的決心，而Bucky也低估他 的。他拿出自己的手機，開始翻找裡面的照片。他沒有告訴任何人，就連Bucky也不知道，Steve一直在偷拍他睡覺的照片。以前他會用素描，把 Bucky的睡顏畫下來，因為這是Bucky少有完全放鬆的時刻。看著他安安穩穩睡在自己身邊，總能讓Steve感受到那確實存在的幸福感。開始用手機拍 照之後，他就更不能控制自己記錄下Bucky睡覺的樣子了，有空他會拿出來看一看。有時候他會覺得自己很傻氣，明明只要他想，他隨時都能見到他，為什麼總 是在想念他呢？現在這些照片看起來更可貴了。Steve一張張滑過去，找到一張他覺得特別滿意的，用電子郵件發群組傳到神盾局紐約分部的每個員工手上。是 的，別忘了遠在歐洲的Fury，就算他現在不是局長了，神盾局的資訊他也需要時時更新。

******

Bucky 很快就用一場球賽配著喝光一整瓶伏特加，他把腳翹在桌子上，對，空腹喝酒，把腳擺在桌上，是Steve‧老媽子囉哩八唆‧Rogers不喜歡他做的事情， 可他偏偏就要做。他拍了自己穿著靴子踩在桌上旁邊還擺著空酒瓶的照片傳給他親愛的男朋友，希望加上剛剛那張小內褲的照片，能給他更多的驚喜。他一邊伸懶腰 一邊打開網路，想要針對剛剛的球賽到棒球論壇上去發表意見，跟其他人唇槍舌戰一番。然後他還有一堆youtube訂閱頻道的影片要看，還要上Reddit 去跟大家閒扯淡。而且他最近學會photoshop了，他做好一張把Steve的頭接到跳舞的Beyoncé身體上去的圖，要分享給大家看。

然 後他就看到信箱有新郵件的提示。一開信箱，發現是Steve寄的，他寫著，"給所有覺得冬日戰士很酷很帥的人。"Bucky打開附加檔案，一張自己在睡覺 的照片占據整個螢幕。照片裡的他嘴開開的，頭髮亂七八糟就像被颶風侵襲。Bucky瞪大眼睛，醜，照片裡的他真醜，仔細看還能看到口水幾乎要流出來，對在 外人面前一向重視形象的Bucky來說被拍到醜照片真是恥辱，更不要說，他在神盾局裡還有個粉絲團，那些知道他是誰，或者說知道他是Steve的誰的女孩 們私底下討論他迷人的長相，憂鬱的大眼睛，神秘的氣質，還有他和Steve站在一起有多麼登對，以及在床上他們誰上誰下這個他永遠不會對外證實的問題。他 在他們面前保持淡漠疏離的前殺手酷帥炫形象，因為這張照片要全毀了，毀了，從此他只能當搞笑藝人。Steve竟然用這張照片反擊他，這讓他意想不到，什麼 時候拍的他都不知道，而且重點是，他為什麼要偷拍他？Steve被新世紀汙染了，竟然學到偷拍這變態的習慣。Bucky氣得發抖，他從櫃子底下翻出電話 簿，啪啦啪啦地翻找，然後拿起電話。

******

Steve躲在辦公室裡做文 書工作直到下班時間。最近Coulson常派給他一些行政工作，讓他跟大人物接觸，開會，做專案主持人，帶領團隊。Coulson對他有期待，也幫他做好 職場規劃，他說過希望能讓Steve先接掌紐約分部，以後或許局長就是他的位置。Steve以前沒想過自己未來的人生該如何進行下去，他沒有明確的目標， 一切都很茫然。但Bucky回來之後全部都不一樣了，他想把他找回來，他做到了；他想讓他恢復記憶，也恢復得差不多了；他想要擁有他，他們也相愛了。 Steve第一次覺得自己重新開始的人生有個重心，可以讓他從搖擺不定的狀態穩定下來，可以想想未來。他想為國家和世界盡一己之力，但他也不可能當一輩子 的士兵。Coulson的建議他回去想了想，覺得應該可行，他可以在神盾局做出正確的決策，對這個世界更有貢獻，而不只是聽命行事。事業有了方向，很自然 地他會想要有個家做他的後盾，希望那個家裡有Bucky，希望那個家就是Bucky。他知道Bucky一旦通過重新社會化的課程就可以依他的意願加入神盾 局，他也不可能一直賴在家裡。加入神盾局是Bucky的主意，有次Steve在處理一個不是很嚴重的狀況，他們已經快要解決了，結果Bucky開著一輛車 子衝進來，他把悍馬當碰碰車一樣開，先是撞開路障和警車，然後撞倒了兩個外星人，又輾過一個，接著他下車拔槍砰砰幾聲解決躲在Steve身後建築物裡的兩 個，再將一個炸彈扔向其他正要逃走的。一聲巨響伴隨爆炸，煙塵和火花揚起，狀況解除。

"Bucky！你怎麼來了！"Steve朝他奔去。

Bucky迎向他，"我看到新聞轉播，好怕你出事！"

Steve的眼裡一切都成了慢動作，Bucky站在一片狼藉的街道上，風吹起他的頭髮，他臉上的憂慮讓Steve好心疼，又很感動。他握緊他的手，"所以你為了保護我特地趕來的？我們就快贏了。"

"我不能讓你一個人在戰場上，卻沒有人保護你！"

"哈囉！我們在這裡！保護隊長，OK？"Sam在一旁揮揮手，可是Steve和Bucky都沒有理他。

"沒有你我該怎麼辦？"Steve很激動。

Bucky同樣無法保持冷靜，"我也不能想像沒有你！"

"又來了。"Sam翻了一個白眼，朝著對講機說，"快點過來他們又要發作了！"

一輛廂型車從街角急駛而來，在他們身邊緊急煞車的時候發出刺耳的噪音，Sam把兩個快要當著全部的隊友，圍觀群眾，還有記者的面熱吻的百歲老人塞進後座裡載走，讓他們可以不受干擾或干擾別人地表達他們對彼此的喜愛。只是他們的司機就辛苦了點，有些事你看不到但能聽見。

他 們當時才剛開始在一起一個月，熱戀期裡，難免情不自禁，Natasha是這樣安慰其他人的。回去之後，Bucky就向Coulson提起加入神盾局的事。 Coulson看了一眼他們快要忍不住握在一起的手，沒有說什麼，只要求Bucky要通過一些課程和評估，而且"在任務中務必克制心中澎湃的情感，這點兩 人都要做到。"Steve臉紅了。

就算Bucky日後會開始出任務了，能夠和Bucky一起組一個家庭這個想法還是 非常非常吸引Steve。以前他們會想像各自娶妻之後還是能當一輩子好朋友的生活畫面，現在Steve則是想像和Bucky一起白頭偕老的畫面。他很期 待，覺得前所未有的溫暖，覺得自己就該是這樣生活的，不是和女人，不是和Peggy，而是和Bucky。如果Bucky願意，而且狀態允許，他也想要領養 孩子，孩子能讓他們的家和生命更完整豐富。

但現在，別說共組家庭領養小孩了，Steve連求婚都搞不定，而且還和 Bucky互相發射火箭砲。他在發出照片之後就後悔了，因為不知道Bucky會有什麼反應。Bucky在他面前很隨興，可以不計形象，頭髮不梳，穿領口鬆 掉的T-shirt，抖腳，在床上什麼毫無羞恥心的話都說得出來，Steve認為這是因為他讓他感到很自在。但在外人面前，他要自己帥又好看，從以前他們 在布魯克林的時候他就挺注意自己的形象。這次他挑了張最醜的照片傳給大家，肯定能讓Bucky暴跳如雷。Bucky在他發出照片之後沒多久就傳了一張把腳 擱在桌上的照片，旁邊還有一個空的玻璃酒瓶。這是挑釁，Bucky明知Steve不喜歡他喝那麼多酒，更不喜歡他把腳放在桌上。但Steve覺得 Bucky的反擊應該不會只有這樣的程度。一顆心忐忑不安，他開車回到家，iPod像被鬼附身一般不停吐出不是他買的歌曲。Steve戰戰兢兢來到自己的 家門前，掏出鑰匙，卻插不進鑰匙孔。

他彎腰看了一下，鎖被換掉了。

Steve掄起拳頭撞在門上，"Bucky！快點開門！Bucky！"

他等了一會沒有動靜，又繼續敲了好幾下。"Bucky！開門！"

Bucky的聲音從門板後傳來。"走開，Steve。"

"我不要走開！這裡是我的家！"Steve試圖轉動文風不動的門把，"你不能把我關在我自己家門外！"

"誰叫你要發那張照片！"

同一層樓的鄰居們聽見吵鬧聲都開門出來查探，看到美國隊長正氣急敗壞地站在家門口，對著門板吼叫。

"你也發了我很醜的照片了！"

"你吃了我的水果！"

"老天啊，你們別再吵了。"住在對門的老太太拄著拐杖走過來當和事佬，"有話好好說，別鬧成這樣，難看啊。"

因為現在有了圍觀群眾，Bucky的聲音變得委屈而激動，"是他先騙我的！"

"隊長，這就是你不對了。"老太太對Steve板起臉，"怎麼可以騙你的男朋友呢？兩個人在一起，最重要的是誠實，還有信任。"

"沒錯，信任！"Steve繼續搥門，"你沒有信任我，疑神疑鬼懷疑我根本沒有做的事！"

"自己帶著香水味晚歸還怪我懷疑你！"Bucky用力搥了一下門。可憐的門板被前後夾擊，要是他們再不住手那麼它死期不遠。其他樓層的住戶紛紛從樓梯間探出頭來看熱鬧。

"好了好了，你們兩個都停下，"住在他們隔壁的先生過來緩頰，"現在很晚了，你們要吵醒整棟樓的人了，先冷靜下來。隊長，你有其他地方可以去嗎？要不要先去我那裡坐一下？"

Steve的鄰居有兩個小孩，和他的老婆站在門口看著他們。"謝謝你，不過我不能打擾你們。"

Steve悻悻然離開了，最後他選擇去寄宿在Sam的沙發上。

******

當 Bucky喝了一晚的酒之後倒在床上呼呼大睡時，從沙發上醒來的Steve則迎來一個腰痠背疼的早晨。Sam和Laura勸他好好和Bucky講，Sam 提出一個合理的懷疑，為什麼Bucky會這麼介意被隱瞞呢？但Steve現在想要壓制對方的心勝過拉下臉和好的欲望，氣頭上的他無法冷靜思考。我沒有做 錯，是他先開始的，為什麼我要低頭？Steve一邊刷牙一邊想。Steve的好勝心從未如此強烈，他想要贏，想要把Bucky氣得臉色發青。如果這次他低 頭了，以後他在家裡將毫無地位可言。他檢查了一下Bucky的課表，今天沒有課，但他需要到局裡去檢修保養他的金屬手臂。

******

當 Bucky到局裡去維修手臂的時候，儘管他沖了澡，也刮了鬍子，換上乾淨的衣服，但看起來仍然很憔悴。幫他做檢查的科學家白髮蒼蒼，大概是這個時候唯一不 會拿照片來取笑他的人，對於他的精神不濟，也沒有多說什麼。過去兩年神盾局從各個破獲的九頭蛇基地找到不少關於金屬手臂的資料，讓他們現在有能力可以好好 研究和修護Bucky的手臂。

Bucky坐上躺椅，把耳機塞進耳朵。他很累，和Steve合演的鬧劇令他筋疲力盡， 儘管連睡沙發兩個晚上的人是Steve，但他自己也沒有睡好，加上宿醉帶來的頭痛，他問科學家有沒有止痛藥。科學家出去了一下又進來，給他兩顆阿斯匹林和 一杯水。Bucky吃過藥之後躺下來，閉上眼睛，讓機器去檢查手臂，跑程式。這一跑至少要兩個小時，他要睡一覺，就像之前來檢查時一樣。

他 做了一個夢，其實那是一段回憶，剛回來的他厭惡自己的金屬手臂，覺得這條手臂完整地代表了他做過的那些壞事，他想把它扯下來，不想看見它，覺得它醜陋。但 Steve覺得這手臂很美，因為這是Bucky的一部份，他要Bucky學著面對，無論是金屬手臂還是過去的事，要面對才能接受，接受後才能處理，處理完 才能放下。Steve拿著水彩筆在他手臂上的小紅星裡畫了一張微笑的臉，他希望Bucky有一天也能露出這樣的笑容。這夢太真實了，Bucky彷彿能感覺 到那水彩筆輕輕刷過自己的手臂，甚至能聞到Steve的味道，那味道令Bucky安心，平靜，就像家一樣。

等他醒來，程式已經跑完超過一小時了。科學家站在一旁，臉色有些怪異。Bucky摘下耳機，"怎麼了，有什麼問題嗎？"

"手臂是沒問題。我是被逼的。"科學家突兀地說完之後一溜煙跑出去。

什麼鬼？Bucky的目光隨著科學家轉向門口，然後眼角瞄到自己的手臂。他見過不少讓人震驚的景象，俄羅斯無止盡的冰凍荒原，阿拉伯連綿不絕的沙漠，但那都比不上他看見自己的金屬手臂被亂畫還要更讓他震驚。

Bucky 顫抖著走到鏡子前，嚴格說來，這並不算是亂畫。一片翠綠的蘆葦叢裡，有幾朵粉色的小花點綴其中，隨著風吹的方向輕輕盪到一邊，遠方有間煙囪冒著清煙的小 屋，蔚藍的天空上幾朵白雲飄過，小紅星被添了幾筆成了一顆巨大的太陽。如果仔細瞧瞧，還頗有Steve去看過畫展的Isaac Levitan畫風。那是一片祥和寧靜的鄉間風景，即使那麼小一幅，也能讓人有平靜的感覺，但前提是不能畫在他的金屬手臂上！Bucky一拳打向鏡子，男 人不尖叫，但他會讓Steve付出代價。

他闖進Steve的辦公室裡，找到他的目標，趁著Steve趕過來之前從樓梯間飛快離開神盾局大樓。

******

Steve在監視器裡到處找不到Bucky的身影，前殺手很會隱藏自己的蹤跡，但神盾局裡的監視器到處都是，所以如果現在還看不到大概他也不在局裡了。從他醒來到現在已經超過三個小時，天要黑了，Bucky卻不知道去了哪裡。

" 幫我打開冬兵的定位追蹤器。"Steve告訴技術人員。如果沒必要，Steve不想開追蹤器來掌握Bucky的行蹤，追蹤器代表某種程度的不信任和侵犯隱 私，但Coulson決定在Bucky正式加入神盾局之前追蹤器都得帶著。"最重要的是這也能保護他的安全。"Coulson是這樣說的。代表Bucky 的小紅星在距離神盾局十五條街外快速移動，那表示他正在活動中的車輛上。那顆憤怒的小紅星往神盾局的方向殺過來。Steve離開監控室，跑回自己的辦公室 去想要拿他的盾牌，冬兵要來了，打一架無法避免。但他的盾牌不在辦公室裡，不在它平常靠著的牆腳。

Steve撥通Bucky的電話，"Bucky，我的盾是無辜的。"

"我的手臂也是。"Bucky冷冷的聲音傳來，"想你的盾了嗎？"

  
"你要對它做什麼？"

  
Bucky沒有說話，但電話裡傳出砰砰砰重擊的巨大聲響，Bucky正在揍盾牌給Steve聽。當然，Bucky的金屬手臂非常具有殺傷力，而Steve由Vibranium製成的盾也不會因為Bucky揍了它幾拳就有所損傷，但打在盾牌上那沉重的巨響仍讓Steve很擔心。

  
"Bucky快住手！"

  
"別急，現在拿去還你。"

  
等Steve到樓下之後Bucky已經到了，他搭的計程車在神盾局門口停下，好奇的人們停下腳步想知道發生什麼事。Bucky從車裡冒出來，左手拿著盾牌，用力射向Steve。Steve接下盾牌的時候因為衝擊力還後退了好幾步，眾人發出一陣驚呼。

  
Steve的盾牌沒有損壞，但卻被重新打扮過。Bucky把他的盾牌漆成粉紅色的，上面還有一顆大大的Hello Kitty腦袋。不知道從哪裡冒出來的Tony拿著手機拍下Steve拿著Kitty盾牌的樣子，"美國隊長現在要正式改名為美國女孩隊長！"

  
******

  
半夜三點的時候，Steve被響個不停的手機吵醒。是Bucky，他接起來，"Bucky。"

  
"Steve。"Bucky 聽起來又喝醉了，濃濃的鼻音，還帶著一點哭腔。Bucky在電話那頭沉默著，Steve揉揉眼睛坐起身，他想或許Bucky是打來停戰的。他那一 聲"Steve"聽起來很無助，Steve馬上就心軟了。只要他說出口，認個錯，甚至只要說一聲停止吧，Steve就會立刻原諒他。他會飛奔回家，擁抱他 和親吻他，告訴他所有的計畫，跟他說他愛他，想跟他結婚，跟他永遠在一起，結束眼前這一場無聊的對抗賽。Sam常說Steve寵壞Bucky，但那沒有關 係，他願意的，只要Bucky說一句話。

  
"Bucky，你打來是想跟我說什麼嗎？"

  
"Steve，"Bucky喝醉的時候呼喚他的名字竟能如此誘人，讓Steve心跳加速。一陣沉默之後，"起床尿尿了。"

  
Bucky掛斷電話。

  
what the fu......Steve差點就罵了髒話。他起身穿衣服，離開Sam的家，騎上他的哈雷機車奔馳在深夜無人的街道上。到了巷口，他關掉引擎，把車慢慢滑 到他家樓下。他抬頭觀察了一下，他們房間那扇窗還亮著，但沒有人影在晃動。Steve繞到後面的防火巷裡，助跑之後幾乎無聲地躍上逃生梯。沿著梯子往上 爬，他能通到他家廚房的窗子，也能站在邊緣往房間裡看。他小心觀察了一下，發現Bucky已經睡著了。他轉回來輕推了一下廚房的窗子，結果沒有鎖，他輕而 易舉地就進到屋子裡。

  
Steve很小心地走向他們的臥室。Bucky醉倒了，把自己縮在被子裡，Steve認得出那樣的睡姿。 每當他晚歸，或是因為任務出差數日，他回家時就會看到Bucky把自己縮起來睡覺的樣子。只有Steve不在他身邊的時候他才會這樣睡，如果Steve睡 在他身邊，那他的睡姿就會奔放許多，還曾把腿壓到Steve的肚子上，或是睡成大字形，把自己最脆弱的部分暴露出來。沒有了Steve，他就覺得不安全， 而他蜷縮起來的姿勢讓Steve充滿保護欲。那張床看起來很誘人，不會太軟，很舒適，上面有Bucky檸檬沐浴乳的味道，Steve得要動用他的四倍自制 力才不會讓自己像之前一樣，爬上床，把Bucky摟進懷裡。有時候Bucky會因為他的動作醒過來，他會懶得張開眼睛，但仍然對他微笑，抬起下巴索求他的 親吻，歡迎他回家。這時候他們會更進一步地深化那個吻，唇瓣相貼，舌頭彼此逗弄，雙手在對方身上探險，製造另一個火花四射的時刻。

  
但不是現在，Steve這次不想認輸。他離開房間回到廚房，拉開冰箱門，看到裡面被一瓶又一瓶的伏特加攻城掠地，食物都沒了。這兩天你有好好吃飯嗎？喝那麼多酒對你很不好，Steve把酒瓶一一拿出來，讓你發酒瘋亂打電話，真的很不好。

  
******

  
Bucky 醒來的時候頭痛欲裂，除了他手臂上的畫怎麼樣也清不掉，也因為他已經連續兩個晚上喝醉酒了，九頭蛇的血清不能讓他像Steve一樣免於酒醉，但他也要喝得 不少才能到達爛醉的境地。他昏著頭坐在床邊，想讓自己在清醒一點。他好想Steve，Steve通常不會讓他喝到這種程度，但有一次他和Clint他們出 去喝得太茫了，第二天早上因為宿醉噁心想吐的時候，Steve帶他去沖了個熱水澡，幫他按摩頭部，為他準備好阿斯匹靈和熱可可。Bucky倒在沙發上，頭 枕著Steve的大腿，Steve用他的手指很溫柔地輕撫他的頭髮，輕笑著責備他誰要他喝那麼多。就是這樣的時刻，Bucky特別想念Steve，他知道 自己太依賴他了，他就是忍不住要向他靠近。但他還是希望Steve先來跟他說停止這沒有意義的爭吵，他現在願意等了，都到這個地步了，先低頭就輸了。他站 起身，搖搖晃晃走進浴室刷牙洗臉，再到廚房想喝杯水。後來他想想，再喝一杯好像也不錯。他打開冰箱拿出一瓶伏特加，把臉貼在冰涼的瓶身上，覺得舒服了點。 當他扭開瓶蓋的時候馬上發現不對勁，被開過了，而且沒有酒味。他喝了一口，發現那瓶伏特加成了水。他把所有的酒瓶都拿出來，每瓶都被開過了，裡頭的伏特加 也全都變成清水。當初耶穌變水為酒，Steve顯然有辦法變酒為水。

  
Bucky找出他的黑色戰術長褲，窄版黑色皮衣，還有他的面罩，掀開一塊鬆動的地板，挖出他要的東西。Steve在車子和機車之間選了哈雷機車，車子被拋棄在車庫裡。Bucky坐上車，而且不忘繫上安全帶，這是老師耳提面命一定要做的。他將車子穩穩開上路，在Mariah Carey的歌聲中向神盾局前進。

  
"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so 

I should have held on tight I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid I was foolish I was lying to myself "

Bucky在歌聲裡大笑，右轉前不忘先打方向燈，時速保持在限速內，做個遵守交通規則的好市民。真希望老師現在也在這裡，這樣他的開車上路課一定會過的。

"When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together" 

Bucky 不得不承認這首歌還挺應景的。他愛Steve，想要他回來，沒有了他，他就不完整，他知道Steve一定也是這樣的，他們是彼此的另外一半。不過，這事還 是要先解決才行。等他到神盾局停車場的時候還跟管理員打了個招呼，管理員對於他戴著面罩這件事雖然感到挺奇怪的，但那手臂確實是他的金屬手臂，開著隊長的 車子，應該沒問題吧，更何況自從大家收到那兩張照片之後──沒錯，連停車場管理員都收到Steve和Bucky的照片了──他們倆做什麼都不奇怪了。

  
"I'm feeling inside   
I need you   
Need you back in my life baby"

  
Bucky找到Steve的哈雷機車，砰的 一聲把機車撞倒，然後下車，把車子停得彎七扭八的。他搭著電梯上到五十六樓，來到Steve的辦公室前，有禮地敲了兩下門。"請進。"Steve說。 Bucky一打開門就看到一堆像是跟Steve開會的人坐在那裡，大家轉過來看著他一臉驚訝。Steve站起來，"Bucky。"

  
"Steve。"Bucky說完就朝地上扔了一顆畫了小紅星的煙霧彈，白色的煙從裡頭嘶嘶嘶地噴出來，他用力關上門，聽見裡頭的人在大叫，沒多久，當第一個人開門衝出來時，火警警報響起，灑水器很盡責地噴出水來，淋在辦公室裡的每一個一邊咳嗽一邊揉眼睛的人頭上。

  
******

  
Steve和Bucky兩個人被拎進 Coulson的辦公室，就好像搗蛋的學生去見校長一樣。Steve已經換上乾衣服，但頭髮仍有點濕，雙眼因為煙霧而發紅。他們並肩坐在Coulson的 辦公桌前，拒絕看對方一眼。"我以為你們兩個已經是成年人了，會有更成熟的方法來處理事情。"Coulson在成年人和成熟這兩個詞上都加重了語氣，"結 果你們一來一往，像跳舞一樣玩起來了。"

  
Steve和Bucky兩人都沒有講話。一個低著頭看手指，一個看向牆壁。

  
"Barnes中士，在局裡對著同仁施放武器是不被允許的，即使沒人受傷也一樣。你被停學了，一個月，希望你在家好好反省。"

  
Bucky看向牆壁的眼神黯淡而且落寞。就算他會翹課，但Steve知道其實他還挺喜歡上課的。而且這樣一來，他要加入神盾局的時間就更要延後了。"沒有我跟他槓上，也不會鬧成這樣，我自請處分。"Steve望著Bucky的側臉說。

  
"那好吧，停職一個禮拜，回家好好處理你們兩個的事。"Coulson嘆了口氣，"隊長，我知道你不是浮躁的人，但將來你是要接管這裡甚至是整個神盾局的人，你們這樣鬧會影響你在大家面前的領導形象與威信，你能理解嗎？"

  
"我明白。"

  
"還有你，Barnes。當初我去找我高中同學來當你的老師，是因為他根本不知道你是誰。他在電視上看過美國隊長，知道他有個隊伍叫咆嘯突擊隊，除此之外他對你一無所知，就因為這樣，他才能更客觀地評估你。就算上次開車上路的課他被你嚇個半死，他還是很喜歡你，願意協助你，為你做擔保，你知道嗎？別讓他失望了。"

  
Bucky仍然沒有說話，只是咬著下嘴唇。

  
"你們都出去吧。"Coulson一說完，Bucky立刻起身走出去。"隊長，你今天把該交接的事交接一下，Wilson也要去休婚假了，他的工作你也要做安排。"

  
等Steve追出去，Bucky已經不見了。

  
晚上Tony拖著大家去他家幫Sam開告別單身派對，Sam提醒他派對應該婚禮的前一天開，Tony置之不理，"到那天再開一次就好啦！"

  
Tony的派對有些不合大家期待。沒有脫衣舞孃，沒有無節操的遊戲，只有很多的酒和Mariah Carey的歌曲，面對大家的抗議他毫無羞愧之心，"我們得尊重美國女孩隊長的音樂喜好，OK？而且叫脫衣舞孃來他一百歲的小心臟負荷得了嗎？蛤？"

  
只要有酒，大家勉強可以忍耐，Sam也可以接受自己的告別單身派對得播別人喜歡的歌曲，更別說Steve根本就不愛聽了。他坐在一旁喝著悶酒，手上拿著電話。他打回家，沒有人接；打Bucky的手機，關機了；傳了幾十通簡訊，全部沒有回應。

  
"We were as one, babe

For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine"

Steve真想叫Mariah 閉嘴。當她在那裡聲嘶力竭地歌頌著愛情的時候，完全沒有考慮到Steve此時的心情。他已經不想再跟Bucky鬥了，無聊透頂，他不知道自己當初在堅持什 麼了。他只想再回到Bucky的身邊，感受他的溫暖與柔軟，看到他笑成彎月型的眼睛。"Jarvis，你可以讀到Bucky的追蹤器訊息嗎？"Steve 問。

"可以，隊長。"

"讓我看看他離開神盾局後都去了哪裡。"

Steve面前出現一面螢幕，螢幕上有地圖。代表Bucky的小紅星離開神盾局之後，搭地鐵回布魯克林。但他不是回家，而是在一間商場前停了下來。"Barnes去那裡幹嘛？狂買東西刷爆你的信用卡？"Clint湊過來問。

"那是他家。"或者該說曾經是Bucky的家。Barnes家族多年前賣掉他們在布魯克林的那棟房子，那棟Bucky在裡頭出生長大的房子，被建設公司拆了蓋商場。他和Bucky一起去看過，又大又新穎，已經沒有當年家的味道。

那 顆小紅星在商場對面的人行道上待了很久。Steve可以想像他坐在長椅上，看著熙來攘往的商場，想找到一點家的感覺，可惜什麼都沒有。之後他移動了，然後 在一個地方停下來，那是一家自1912年開幕至今的漢堡店，Bucky是忠實顧客，上回Steve和Bucky一起去吃漢堡的時候，現在已經接下經營棒子 的創辦人孫子認出Steve是誰，招待他們一份點心，但他當然不會認識曾是布魯克林最有名最受歡迎的花花公子Bucky；小紅星在漢堡店待了一個多小時， 接下來他到了一座公園，在那裡坐到天黑。當然會是那座公園，Steve握緊了手上的酒杯，當初年紀還很小的他們就是在這座公園裡的遊樂場認識的。

小 紅星在公園裡停著不動的樣子，在Steve眼裡顯得特別寂寞。在這個世上除了Steve，已經沒有和Bucky有關連的人了，那個時代已經遠離，他的家人 朋友也都不在了。Bucky心情不好的時候，Steve應該是那個可以讓他依靠和傾訴的人，而不是像現在這樣，讓他一個人孤單地走在既熟悉又陌生的街道 上，尋找一絲絲屬於過去的影子。

小紅星最後搭著地鐵移動回到曼哈頓。他到了一個地址就停下來直到現在，"那是哪裡啊？"Clint問。Maria仍在愉快地唱著。

"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby"

"Sam，我必須要去找他。"Steve對Sam說。

"那就快去，我們這裡有很多酒還有Mariah不需要你，快去！"

******

來開門的是老師。"我還在想你什麼時候才要來？"老師往後退一步，"進來吧。"

屋裡燈光昏暗，扶手椅旁的讀書燈亮著，一本書攤開擺在一旁，後面的桌子上有很多相框，裡頭全是老師和一個笑得很開朗的女子的合照。老師有戴婚戒，所以那應該是他的妻子。屋子裡靜悄悄的，看不見Bucky在哪裡。

"他說他沒有地方去，就來找我了。"老師帶著Steve到他的房門口，"我給他吃了點東西，讓他去睡覺。"

"打擾你和夫人，真的很抱歉。"

"Judy不會介意的，反正她已經不在了，就算她在這裡也不會介意的。"老師摸了一下他的婚戒，"癌症帶走了她。你知道嗎？一直到她被檢查出長了腫瘤之前，我們都以為還有好多時間可以相處，我們當時還很年輕，難免會吵架，後來才覺得，把時間浪費在吵架上真蠢。"

"她的事我很遺憾。"

"進去吧，好好談談。"老師幫Steve開了門。

Bucky 縮在被子裡，只露出一點頭頂。Steve不想吵醒他，但他忍不住，伸手摸了摸他的頭髮。他認輸了，在Bucky面前，只要他高興，他可以什麼都不計較。 Clint說得對，你讓他不開心，他能讓你更不開心，Bucky只要用那種蜷縮起來的睡姿，輕輕皺著眉頭的臉，就足以重擊Steve的情感，讓他的心刺痛 不已。他是怎麼做到的呢？

Bucky被驚醒，從被窩裡坐起來。Steve連忙舉起兩隻手擋在他們之間，"嘿，我們休兵了好嗎？跟我聊聊可以嗎？"

Bucky點點頭，Steve要Bucky先到樓下去等他。"老師，謝謝你。"Steve跟老師握了手，"如果以後他又心情不好不想回家，你能讓他再來這裡嗎？"

老師笑了笑，"當然，那可是我的學生。"

Steve下樓之後看到Bucky坐在階梯上，望著天空。紐約光害嚴重，很難看到星星，遠遠比不上他們一起去大峽谷看的星空。Steve在他身邊坐下。

" 當初我在九頭蛇那裡的時候，"Bucky輕聲說，"我很常看到他們在我面前竊竊私語。我知道他們在討論我，可是他們從來不跟我說在講我什麼。他們會提到冬 兵怎樣怎樣，狀況怎樣怎樣，任務怎樣怎樣，我是他們計畫的中心，可是他們從來不告訴我。當他們對我說話的時候已經都做好決定了，不是得去殺什麼人，就是要 洗腦。從來不是好事，你知道嗎？"

"我不知道，天啊，我真的不知道。"Steve伸手過去握住Bucky冰涼的左手。Bucky有那麼長一段時間都活在迷霧裡，什麼都看不清，他現在不喜歡一無所知的感覺，不喜歡有人背著他在策劃著什麼的感覺。Steve從來都沒有發現。

"我要向你道歉，Steve，這些日子我的行為很幼稚，給你添很多麻煩。"Bucky回握他，"你是這個世上最不可能傷害我的人，我永遠不該懷疑你的。可是我也不知道我會有這樣的反應，我以為我已經都好了。對不起。"

"我沒有注意到，我也該向你道歉。"

"你怎麼可能注意到呢？我自己都沒有注意到。"

"那我們原諒彼此吧。"Steve從口袋裡拿出一個淺藍色的小盒子，"這就是我一直瞞著你的事。"

Bucky打開那個小盒子，裡面有兩個金色的戒指，都是男生戴的，樣式很簡單，內緣刻上Steve+Bucky的字樣。

" 趁你睡覺的時候量指圍，調整寬度和戒台，讓你這隻手戴著也不會被關節卡住。"Steve舉起Bucky的左手。"Laura的伴娘們說如果是銀色的那就看 不出來了，所以我選金色的，那張信用卡收據就是買這個的，特別訂作的比較貴。Gloria Lopez是我的舞蹈老師，我想要在Sam的婚禮上跟你跳舞然後跟你求婚，但我跳得很爛，Laura的伴娘非常強烈地表達她們的意見了，所以幫我找了 Gloria當老師教我跳，要我以至少不要出醜太多當作目標來學習。我晚歸是因為去找她練舞，你聞到的香水味都是她的，她生日要到了我送個花感謝她那麼有 耐心地教一塊'會轉圈的木板'跳舞。"

太多資訊了，Bucky一時反映不過來，他只聽見關鍵字。"求婚？"

"那間餐廳是我們將要舉行婚禮的地方，幫你多做一件西裝是讓你在婚禮上穿的，十月的第一個禮拜天是我訂好要結婚的日子，我已經先邀請老師了。我帶那麼多酒回家喝是要讓你挑婚禮用酒。"Steve停頓一下，"還有什麼問題嗎？"

Bucky凝視著他，"為什麼？"

Steve聳聳肩，"我們錯過太多了。"

Bucky笑了，"簡單但令人信服的理由。不過......"他把小盒子還給Steve，"不是現在。"

換Steve傻眼了，"你要拒絕我？"

"你做了那麼多準備，總不能不讓你表現吧？"Bucky彎起一邊嘴角，"也不能讓大家失望。"

Steve發出放鬆的笑聲，"也好，在我的生日上答應我的求婚，當作是送我的生日禮物。"

他們相視而笑。

"他們說我們應該互相賞幾個拳頭最後再拖到床上來場粗暴狂野的make-up sex。"Steve說。

Bucky舔了一下嘴唇，"我喜歡後面那部份，互毆那裡就算了吧，我不能傷害你，我就是不能。"

"我同意。"Steve摸著Bucky的臉，"我才捨不得揍我最好的禮物。

他 們坐在台階上，無視偶爾經過的路人和車輛，在街燈下接吻。這吻像羽翼，溫暖地包圍著他們，輕撫著他們，將他們曾有的怒氣與恐懼，不安與傷痛，無聲無息地帶 走，只留下對未來的希望與期待。疤痕仍然在，或許他們仍會被某些莫名的情緒所襲擊，會在某種時刻陷入突如其來的躁動與恐慌，但他們都不會再害怕了，因為他 們擁有彼此。

******

Steve和Bucky把他們在家反省的時間全拿來花在'粗暴狂野的make-up sex'上，而且一點也不感到抱歉。在Sam的婚禮上，他們有些緊張地等著儀式進行，不停擺弄領帶和領結。當As Time Goes By的音樂響起，他們知道該是上場的時候了。

"Barnes中士，shall we dance？"穿著帥氣的西裝，英俊得讓人移不開眼的Steve對Bucky伸出手。

"我很樂意，Rogers隊長。"Bucky把手放在他的手上。

他 們走到舞池裡一群快樂的人們之中，隨著音樂一點也不優雅地旋轉。Steve笨拙的腳步吸引所有人的注意，大家拿起手機對著他們拍照攝影，在Steve一個 踉蹌踩在Bucky的腳上的時候發出誇張的笑聲，他也不介意，因為Bucky在看著他，對他微笑，他的眼裡也只有Bucky。在他懷裡踩著舞步的 Bucky，會動會笑的Bucky，真實存在的Bucky，只有他最重要。

"And when two lovers woo

They still say 'I love you'

On that you can rely

No matter what the future brings, as time goes by"

無 論時光如何變化，有些人，有些情感，一直都在。Steve放開Bucky，一個俐落的單膝下跪，拿出那個粉藍色小盒子。Bucky依他們排演過的裝出又驚 又喜的表情，演技太浮誇了，Steve心想，但他喜歡。全場的人都在驚呼和鼓譟，Laura和她的伴娘們特別興奮，她們牽著手又叫又跳的，起鬨著要 Bucky答應他。Bucky親吻了跪在他面前的這個男人，賓客們尖叫著拍手。白色和粉紅色的氣球飄在他們身邊，音樂和人們的笑聲與祝福圍繞著他們，垂下 的緞帶滑過他們的頭頂，彩色的小碎紙片從天空飄落，復仇者聯盟那一桌的歡呼聲特別地大。

"It's still the same old story

A fight for love and glory

A case of do or die

The world will always welcome lovers as time goes by"

他們抱在一起大笑。Steve終於在生日那天得到他最好的禮物。

******

"Bruce，請你幫個忙。"Steve捧著一個用星星包裝紙包好的禮盒，"幫我檢查一下這個。"

"這是什麼？"Bruce好奇地看著那個似乎是個禮物的方盒子。

"Bucky送我的生日禮物。他叫我不要開，我很好奇他裝了什麼，畢竟他準備這個禮物的時候，我們還在吵架。"

"哈。"Bruce記得他們當初鬧得雞飛狗跳的。他謹慎地接過禮物盒，對這個盒子進行巨細靡遺的檢查。

"沒有炸彈，沒有機關，沒有放射性物質，沒有魔法。看起來一切正常。"Bruce在Steve的辦公室找到他，把禮物盒放在桌上。Steve小心翼翼地拆開包裝紙，掀開蓋子往裡面一看。是五本書。

  
"Edward Hopper的畫冊！沒想到他記得。"Steve拿起畫冊翻了起來。Bruce把每本書都拿出來放在桌上，他笑了一聲，"這幾本我都看過耶。"

Bruce拿起其中一本，隨手翻了幾頁，"這本書很讚啊，經典中的經典......等等。"

Steve抬起頭來，"怎麼了？"

Bruce露出驚恐的表情，"老天，你當初是怎麼得罪他的？他把兇手寫在書裡面了，在劇情進行到一半的地方！"

"什麼？"

除了畫冊，Bruce把每本書都檢查了一遍。"每本他都寫了。"

Steve搖搖頭望著天花板，"他當時真的很生氣，他在吃醋。"然後他露出一個小小的甜蜜笑容，"他在吃醋。"

"又要發作了。"Bruce做了一個鬼臉。"我是說真的，這幾本書別看，本本劇透，會炸死人的。"

Steve 考慮了一下，他今天的工作都處理好了，離下班還有一段時間。外頭一切太平，天下無事，Bucky在家裡和Laura的伴娘們擬訂作戰計畫，針對名單上的每 個結婚蛋糕，關於口味造型和價錢方面進行全方位的評估。他為自己和Bruce倒了杯咖啡，走回他的位置坐下來，拿起其中一本書，講述了一個在火車上發生的 謀殺案那本。

Bruce很緊張，"你想幹嘛？那本劇透特別厲害，別想不開啊。"

Steve露出微笑，"這是Bucky送給我的禮物，我怎麼可以不接受？"

然後他翻開了第一頁。

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是Shall We Dance的番外篇。

自從訂婚之後，Bucky的表現令Steve有點意外，又很欣慰。停學處分結束以來他不翹課了，作業乖乖寫，上課專心，老師說他甚至舉手發問。他重回訓練場，認真準備婚禮，幫忙整理家務，也很少跟Steve唱反調，總是心情很好的樣子。有一天Steve回家，看到Bucky正在下廚，從來就是茶來伸手飯來張口讓Steve照顧得好好的Bucky，竟然在下廚，而且沒有燒穿鍋子，炸掉廚房。Steve靠了過去，從背後環抱著他，"在煮什麼？"

"奶油煎比目魚。"Bucky把煎成金黃色的比目魚從鍋裡鏟起擺到盤子上，然後在Steve的臉上親了一下，"去洗手。"

Steve樂於遵命。他很快地淋浴，洗去一身塵土，換上輕鬆的衣服，出來時晚餐已經準備好。味道很香，看起來也不錯，至少魚肉很完整，旁邊還有一小堆蔬菜。一碗馬鈴薯沙拉，熱騰騰的羅宋湯，一整盤起司雞肉捲把他們的餐桌擠得滿滿的，香味在屋內瀰漫。Steve微笑看著Bucky，正在開一瓶Sauvignon Blanc。他坐下來，用手捏起一塊雞肉捲塞進嘴裡，"天啊，沒想到這麼好吃。其實你是叫餐廳外送的吧？"

"什麼餐廳，我花了一下午準備的，"Bucky有點緊張，"真的好吃嗎？你沒有騙我？"

"絕對沒有騙你。"Steve又試了比目魚和湯，"這些也很棒。你去哪裡學做菜的？"

Bucky得意地笑了笑，幫Steve倒酒，"看電視學的，我可是練習好幾天了。"

"我煮的跟你比起來，只能算及格而已。"Steve一口接一口，"真的很好吃，真的，我看以後你就負責做飯好了。"

"好啊。"Bucky沒有猶豫也沒有推辭。

他答應得那麼快，出乎Steve的意料之外。"這麼快就說好？你是誰啊？把我的Bucky怎麼了？"

Bucky故意板起臉孔，"Bucky Barnes僅此一家別無分號，既然你已經求婚了，要是不滿意我們也不接受退貨。"

"我的Bucky這麼乖，菜又煮得那麼好吃，我沒有不滿意，打死我也不退貨。"Steve捧起他未婚夫的臉，在他的唇上留下輕輕一吻。

Steve後來又多添了一盤雞肉捲，湯也喝了兩碗，吃得飽飽的。愉快的晚飯結束之後，Steve負責洗碗，Bucky接過滴著水的盤子來擦乾。他們才看了十分鐘的新聞，就無法克制地被彼此分散注意力。Bucky站起來，對Steve勾了勾手指，拉著他的衣領帶他走向浴室。一起泡了一個久久的澡。Bucky的後背貼在Steve的胸前，那是專屬於他的位置。Steve把Bucky臉頰旁濕淋淋的頭髮別到耳後，讓他可以緩慢地親吻他的臉，吸吮他小又軟的耳垂，用舌描繪他脖子的線條，一手摟著他的胸口，另一手則在他的軀體上遊走，潛入水裡，一路往下，Bucky顫抖著做為回應。急促又撩人的喘息迴盪在浴室裡，熱水和情慾令他們全身發燙，水面因為他們的動作而搖晃著。他們好不容易離開浴缸，稍做清理，把剩下的夜晚花在那張大床上，時而溫柔繾綣，時而熱情激烈。當Bucky終於不敵超級士兵的好體力累得睡著時，Steve忍不住又偷拍一張他睡覺的照片。這是與我共組家庭的人，Steve挪動自己的身體，好讓靠在他肩上的Bucky睡得更舒服些，這是我的Bucky，Steve看著懷理沉睡著的人，他從未感到如此幸福。

******

Bucky從未感到如此幸福。他要上課，又要處理婚禮的事，而且也開始恢復戰鬥訓練，為日後加入神盾局做準備。還幫忙做家事，每天學做新的菜。跟過去比起來，他變得很忙碌，但忙得充實又快樂。他有一個家了，他又有家人了，Steve的一句承諾給他的世界帶來如此天翻地覆的改變，他想要好好表現，幫Steve分擔，也為他過去的行為做出補償。當然，Steve不會跟他計較這些的，但他喜歡看到Steve因為他做了什麼事而露出笑容的樣子。當他幫忙打掃，抓著頭髮寫作業，為Steve準備晚餐，答應以後都負責做飯的時候，Steve都會笑得眼睛都彎了起來，他還會捧著Bucky的臉稱讚他好乖。這很新鮮，Steve過去從沒說過他乖，因為他過去從來沒乖過，我行我素，沒人能束縛他。Bucky喜歡被Steve這樣稱讚，他想要當Steve心中理想的另一半，不讓他操心，總是讓他笑。

在連續忙了三個禮拜的公事，Steve終於有兩天的假期。雖然他哪裡也不想去，只想待在家裡，不過婚禮一天天逼近，要做的事還很多。他們去試婚宴的菜，挑請帖，安排賓客的座位，Bucky基本上主導每一件事，Steve只說"都聽他的"就好了。為了慰勞他，Bucky買了兩張電影票，那是Steve之前就提過想看的電影，上映快一個月了，才終於有時間進戲院。他們先到一家新開的餐廳吃晚餐，再慢慢散步到電影院去。非假日的電影院人潮不多，他們買了爆米花和可樂，在等待入場前一邊看著牆上一張張的海報一邊聊聊天。七十年前，他們就常一起去看電影。電影院裡有個特殊的味道，長期密閉空間專屬的些微悶濕，爆米花起鍋時的香味，就算過了那麼久，電影院的空調系統也和過去大不相同，仍給Bucky一種淡淡的熟悉感。現在的電影院也比以前豪華太多了，到處都是貼著海報發亮的燈箱，電視牆不斷播出各種電影的預告。雖然吵得讓Bucky很不習慣，但相似的味道，進場前期待的心情，身邊站著一樣的人，還是讓他被回憶中溫情的感覺包圍著。Steve心情很不錯，他的娛樂不多，除了畫畫看書打拳，就是偶爾看看電影，所以今天晚上帶他來看電影是個正確的決定。有時候看看電影，那些天馬行空的劇情和以假亂真的特效，就會讓他們覺得他們倆的人生遭遇好像也沒那麼誇張了。

進場之後，他們找到自己的位置坐下。快下檔的電影了，影廳裡的人大約只有十來個，在偌大的空間裡顯得更加冷清。大家挑自己喜歡的位置坐，分布零零落落，但基本上都還在中間的區域。裡頭的溫度有些冷，靠在厚實的座位上，感覺很舒服，適合好好睡一覺，不過Steve和Bucky還是很興高采烈地討論婚禮的事。他們就要結婚了，Bucky到現在還是覺得不可思議，以他們過去的年代來說，這可是要被抓去關起來的醜聞，一輩子背上惡名，被世人用厭惡的眼光歧視。而現在，Laura和她的伴娘們比Bucky自己還要興奮，她們圍繞在Bucky身邊吱吱喳喳地提供所有她們能想到的建議，問了一堆問題。時代的改變不可說不大。

熄燈了，一個宣導大家要關掉手機和注意隨身物品的畫面跳出來，接下來是安全出口的位置圖。Bucky把手機關機，Steve必須隨時待命所以只調整成震動模式。他們停止聊天，看著螢幕上跑出熱鬧的廣告片，然後是其他電影的預告片，電影才要開始。這時有一對男女慌慌張張走進來，手上拿著一堆飲料點心，用螢幕的光找位置。

"反正又沒什麼人隨便找個位置坐就好啦！"男人大聲抱怨。

"這裡啦這裡中間！"女人吆喝著，他們走進Steve和Bucky坐的後一排，坐在他們倆的後面。遲到還大聲嚷嚷，Bucky搖搖頭。Steve雖然沒有看他，但他彷彿感覺到Bucky的煩躁，捏了捏Bucky的手。

Bucky不想理他們，一邊吃爆米花一邊讓自己專心在電影上。影片的開頭就是激烈的槍戰，男主角用各種怪異而且違反人體工學與物理定律的姿勢開槍，解決一個又一個永遠打不到他的壞人們，然後轉身扔出手榴彈，砰的一聲製造出一個爆炸，現場音效太好了，Bucky甚至覺得椅子都震了一下。

然後他的椅子又震了一下，他很確定這下是來自後方，後面的人在踢他的椅背。大概是不小心的吧，Bucky繼續吃他的爆米花，然後又一下。他轉過頭去，梳著油頭的男人翹著腳大嚼薯片，穿著一雙擦得黑亮皮鞋的腳抖得像裝了馬達一樣。

"你踢到我的椅子了。"Bucky說。

"什麼？你說什麼我聽不到？"男人大聲問。

Bucky稍微提高音量，"別再踢我的椅子了。"

"知道了知道了。"男人不耐煩地揮了揮手，伸手進袋子啪啦啪啦地掏出更多薯片。

Bcuky很想賞他一拳，但他忍下來了，今天是Steve的休假日，他想看這部電影，Bucky不想破壞他難得放鬆的時刻。Steve把他的手抓過去握在手裡，輕輕摩擦手背，安撫他。Bucky繼續看他的電影。

"哈哈你看那個，好白癡喔，哪有人這樣走路的啊？"女人的聲音傳來，豪不克制，把電影院當成家裡一樣。男人也不遑多讓，還夾雜著喀拉喀拉嚼薯片的聲音，"就是啊屁股長痔瘡喔哈哈哈！"

Bucky的金屬拳頭一瞬間握緊，他也看到周圍的觀眾皺著眉往他們後方投來不認同的目光。後面兩個人無視大家的不滿，對話沒有結束，仍然在討論螢幕上那個男人長痔瘡的可能性。他們就坐在後面，聽起來特別大聲。Bucky正在猶豫要不要叫他們閉嘴，Steve一手拿著可樂一手牽著他的手站起來，Bucky連忙抓著爆米花跟著他。他們到了最後一排，離那對嘴巴停不下來的男女有點距離，還是能聽到他們講話，但至少小聲點了。

"坐這裡就不怕吵了。"Steve把嘴唇貼在Bucky的耳邊說，"你剛剛好乖，都沒有發脾氣。"

Bucky咧嘴一笑，壞心情都被趕跑了。Steve拉起座位中間的扶手，讓Bucky可以靠在他身上。

電影的音效很響，就算那兩個人仍在嘻嘻哈哈，Bucky勉強可以忍受，更何況Steve的手環在他的肩上，還餵他吃爆米花。Bucky決定不發火，接下來的兩個小時他要忍耐。但他看得到其他觀眾們不時轉過來露出惱怒的表情。一位戴著眼鏡的中年男子終於忍不住，"嘿！你們能不能講話小聲一點？這裡是電影院不是你家！"

男人倏地站起來，"講個話而已干你屁事啊！小心老子揍你！"女人在旁邊拉著他的衣袖要他別這樣。

Steve坐直身體，他觀察著準備介入，但男人很快就坐下了，中年男子把眼睛盯在螢幕上沒有回應，而那對男女終於閉上嘴，衝突沒有發生。Bucky拍拍Steve的大腿要他冷靜下來看電影。

好不容易劇情演到一半了，中間有一段時間那對男女只有偶爾會肆無忌憚地聊天，換來一堆瞪視。電影裡男女主角剛經歷過一段精彩萬分的飛車追逐，躲到一間廢棄的小屋裡暫時喘口氣。他們向對方吐露不堪回首的過往，是這部片子難得較為溫馨而且安靜的時刻，剛剛一起同生共死的兩人正在調情著準備要接吻。一陣不屬於電影裡刺耳的音樂聲傳來。男人手裡亮起一塊長方形，那是他的手機，他接起來。

"喂？什麼？我在看電影啦！你大聲一點啦我這邊聽不到啊！"男人對著電話吼叫。

你開什麼玩笑！Bucky很努力回想電影院那堂課，提到關於這樣的情況時該怎麼反映，什麼請工作人員處理之類的，但他現在很火大，火大到想直接衝過去朝他的臉摜一拳。要忍耐，Bucky握緊拳頭，忍耐忍耐忍耐，不要毀了Steve的休假日，忍耐忍耐忍耐。Steve站了起來，他走向那對男女，跟他們說話。男人似乎有點惱羞成怒，但Steve嚴肅的表情讓他不敢發作，他不情不願地掛掉手機。

Steve回到Bucky身邊，"我請他不要再講電話了，他影響到大家了。"Steve耳語著說。

Bucky想到或許這些年來，Steve的脾氣也收斂了點。以前要是發生這種事，Steve會搞到跟對方去後巷互毆，或許該說是去後巷被揍，哪裡會好好說。拳頭不是解決紛爭的唯一辦法，Steve比那個男人，甚至是電影院裡每個人加起來都還要強壯，他可以輕易把那個男人揍到哭出來，但他沒有用這樣的力量。Bucky勉勵自己要學起來。

影廳裡大約只恢復平靜約五分鐘，音樂聲又像是挑釁般地響起，"喂？我在看電影啦！你說誰？哇靠不會吧！那要怎麼處理？好啦你聽我說就......"

"我去找工作人員，要是他不停止我們請他出去。"Steve說完就起身離開影廳。Bucky生氣了，這部電影其實挺不怎麼樣，續集都已經拍到第幾集了當然不會好到哪裡去，不專心看也不會看不懂的無腦爆米花片。但是，這個男人更不可原諒的是，他打擾了Steve的休假日，Steve每天這麼辛苦，連安安靜靜看個電影都不行。Bucky很生氣。

他踩上一排一排的椅背，落在那個男人的身邊，他們嚇了一跳。Bucky用他的金屬手臂抓著男人的脖子把他從椅子上拉起來，他的雙腳離開地面，無助地踢個不停，他的臉脹紅，吱吱嗚嗚說不出話，雙手無力地拍打在Bucky的金屬手臂上，發出悶響。"你幹嘛！快把他放下來！"女人在一旁尖叫。

"我要結婚了，為了讓Steve開心你知道我當乖寶寶忍了多久不發脾氣嗎？兩個月，我他媽的忍了整整兩個月！結果就要毀在你這個討人厭的王八蛋手上。你給我聽著，Steve，我的Steve，即將要變成我老公的Steve，他工作很辛苦，你知道那群變種兔子有多麼兇狠嗎？牠們可以一口咬掉你的手臂，他為了這個好幾天都沒有睡覺！三個禮拜沒有休假！現在好不容易有休假來看個電影，結果你嘴巴長蟲嗎？不講話會死啊？看電影要關手機你媽沒教過你啊！不要踢別人的椅背踢到要道歉這種常識也不知道你的小學老師都要哭了！從現在開始你給我安靜！你的女人也一樣！不然我就過來讓你安靜，我保證會讓你安靜很久，一輩子都安靜，你聽見了嗎？你他媽聽見了嗎？"

Bucky把男人扔在地上。男人倒在地上不停咳嗽，女人哭著撲上去扶著他，"我們現在就走！"

"不行！你們給我坐回去！安安靜靜看完整部電影才給我離開！"Bucky指著他們，"老子就在後面看著你們，給我安份點閉上嘴巴，等字幕跑完才准走！聽見了嗎！"

兩人連忙點頭，狼狽地坐回座位上，"還有，我喜歡看電影，我很常去看電影，所以以後你們去看電影最好給我小心一點，安靜一點，因為說不定我就坐在你們後面，到時候我就不會只是這樣而已了。"Bucky從地上撿起男人的手機捏個粉碎，強調他的決心，男人和女人嚇得發抖不吭一聲。

Bucky回到座位上，看見Steve帶著工作人員進來，找到那對男女。他們悉悉索索地小聲講話，男人和女人只是瘋狂點頭和瘋狂搖頭，像是兩個壞掉的搖頭公仔一樣。工作人員離開，Steve走回來。

"他們保證會安靜。"

"那很好。"Bucky靠回Steve的身上，吃起爆米花。那對男女正襟危坐，動都不動一下，就像一對嚇破膽的雕像一樣，讓影廳裡的每一位觀眾都可以好好看完剩下的電影。

散場之後，Steve和Bucky先去丟垃圾，那對男女還坐在座位上。"他們總算安靜了，雖然他們看起來好像很害怕一樣，一句話都不敢說。"Steve說。

"大概是被美國隊長的氣勢震住了吧。"Bucky笑著說。

兩個年輕人經過他們，對著Bucky說，"嘿，剛剛幹得好，讓他們閉了嘴。"

"沒什麼。"

還有其他同場的觀眾也向Bucky道謝。Steve望著他們離去，"你剛剛做了什麼？"

"就...跟他們講道理。"Bucky伸手勾住Steve的手臂，"說他們這樣太沒公德心了，讓大家都不能好好看電影。"

"那跟我說的不是一樣嗎，為什麼他們聽你的不聽我的？"

"因為我無人能擋的魅力令他們無法拒絕。"

"你沒有...用暴力脅迫的方式吧？"

"如果有的話，為什麼他們還待著，應該早就跑了吧。"

"說的也是。"Steve笑著捧起Bucky的臉，"我的Bucky好乖，可以和平解決問題。"

"就是說啊。"Bucky對Steve露出乖巧、溫柔、人畜無害、童叟無欺的甜蜜微笑，金屬手臂靜悄悄地附和著他。

******

"所以是真的，他用講的就讓他們安靜下來？"老師問。

"他是這麼跟我說的。"男人脖子上一圈紅色的痕跡，女人忍住不要哭泣的樣子，倆人抖得像狂風中的小草，而狂風正在後面瞪著他們。Steve想Bucky除了用說的，大概還用了其他的方法吧。但那對男女實在，太討厭了。"散場的時候其他觀眾還向他道謝。"

"哇，這樣很好啊。"老師滿意地點點頭，"Barnes進步了很多，這兩個月他表現得很棒很守規矩，我們找時間再加強開車上路的課就好了。"

"到時候讓我也在場吧，他會乖乖的。"Steve驕傲地說，"我們家Bucky最乖了。"

"我終於知道他們說你們有時候會'發作'是什麼意思了。"老師拿出成績本，翻了幾頁，"婚禮準備得還順利嗎？"

"Bucky很認真在籌畫，我只要照他說的去做還有付錢就好了，你該看他安排賓客位置的樣子，慎重其事得像在調整戰鬥隊形一樣，我都能想像他到時候出任務的樣子了。"

"我也很期待看到Barnes加入神盾局的那天。"

老師找到電影院那堂課，在通過那一欄打了個勾。

End


End file.
